The secret of Kadic Academy
by CLBONE13
Summary: A true hero trusts her heart and never stands alone


to moonscoop, jenny nimmo, mike dimartino, brian kolexto, and Broadway

CODE:BENDER: CHILRDREN OF THE RED KING UNITE

CODE OZ

**C.L. Bone**

**5/24/2008**

Friendship is a powerful tool

Dedicated to my favorite author and possibly yours, Mr. Jack Lewis Author's note

Dear Creators of my favorite series,

What you are holding in your hands is the original manuscript for a book and television movie about your characters and those of other creators I love. It is called CODE BENDER: CHILDREN OF THE RED KING UNITE. I would like you to read this manuscript and consider it for publication. Aside from being about your wonderful characters, this story is also very thrilling and has a plot that teaches a _very_ positive message and is filled with edge-of-your-seat action that I am sure you will love (no matter what a certain pessimist in my life says).

This manuscript represents more than fan fiction. This is my passion; to bring my favorite characters together in an incredible adventure for the world to enjoy.

I know you might not have even heard of the characters I am using in this story other than your own, but if you like this story you should research them and their creators on the internet, and then arrange a meeting with the creators. I am not a plagiarist, but a mere fledgling writer with a deep love for your characters.

I'll admit that there are some things I have written that you might find disturbing. For instance there is my outlook on religion. I assure you that this is just a story and I do not really believe that the Lord God in the highest and the Greek gods could possibly be friends. There is also the matter of how I portray your characters. I swear it is nothing more than a personal analysis of those characters, and who they are in my eyes. The thing I think you might be very uncomfortable with is the fact that you might find some of the other characters in the story playing a bigger part than yours; remember there are no small roles just small characters. This story considers each character, from the main heroes to the homeless guy at the Seattle airport important and vital.

Therefore, I propose that you consider this manuscript as a chance for a new adventure for your characters and the others ones as well. Plus, it would be an opportunity for you and the world to see your characters in a light you never imagined. I believe this story will give you new fans for years to come. You will not be disappointed in this story.

YOURS SINCERELY,

C.L. BONE

P.S. Please give 50% of the money you raise for this story to the Flor Azul orphanage in Honduras.

**PROLOUGE**

**For the past 900 years, stories of the fantastic Red King and his 10 children: Borlath, Amadis, Lilth, Cafall, Petrello, Wyborn, Gaunhamara, Tolmeo, Olga, and Amoret, have captured our imagination but the stories of their descendents are being told even as we speak. We all know that when the queen died the king went out to weep in the forest taking along his three leopards and there he turned himself into a tree and his leopards into cats, immortal cats and sent them out to protect the good children . But it has never been told before that, among seeing the king bowed down with grief in the forest the goddess Artemis and her huntress Zoe Nightshade went to the god Zeus and the Lord God in the highest and asked if they could help the king. As of that night the Greek gods no longer as much as mingled with regular mortals, they would only marry children of The Red King, who saw through their mists and sometimes even felt their monster's bite. As the years went by a misinterpreted prophecy came about causing Zeus and his brothers Poseidon and Hades to try to stop them, from ever having children with mortals again. Zeus caved first and had a daughter, Thalia, then Poseidon who had a son, Perseus, it is at present unknown whether Hades kept his word or not. They had tried to avoid having children due to this prophecy for it said: that the next child of one of them who reached sixteen may overthrow Olympus. But as usual either the Oracle had missed something or the people had. The prophecy spook not of a destructive half-blood, but of an army of 52 or 54 children, led by a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena, a reader of a secret compass, a mind-reading former servant boy, an energy witch, the keeper of a remarkable field guide, a light witch, a fierce warrior, a picture traveler, a secret illusionist, the Avatar, a water witch, a technocrat and a pink witch, who would overthrow Kronos the titan and many other villains. Unknown to everyone, including each other, all the children have so far lived incredibly extraordinary lives in small groups, but far away from the others. Lives that were unlucky, strange, secretive, and frightening, but soon they will be brought together through a rift that hasn't yet been broken but is meant to be, through a camping trip they all will go on and through a renegade son of Hades with a thirst to avenge his dead sister. It will not be until that faithful night that the truth of the prophecy will be revealed, not until then that Venetia Yewbeam will do any good, and until then will it be unknown that two adults other then Lyell Bone have been captured and hypnotized two mothers named Ursa Flameo and her sister Antea Hopper. **

**PART 1: PERNAMENT TEAM UPS AND NEWLY DISCOVERED TALENTS.**

**CHAPTER 1: GRADUATION**

"**I barely call this a 'monkey suit'." Odd Della Robia fiddled with his tie, "Why do we have to wear this garbage? We're graduating from Middle school, not college" Aelita Hopper and Jeremy Belquois couldn't help smirking. "Is that the problem Odd" Jeremy asked, "Or is it the fact your parents invited themselves before you invited them?" "Hey this wouldn't be the first time" Odd shouted back "they've been doing this since preschool! I repeat PRESCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Some people have all the luck" Aelita thought out loud. **_**Her**_** father hadn't wanted to come to the graduation **_**in person **_**that is. Aelita's father had just recently returned from eluding Xana (an evil artificial intelligence he'd created) on the worldwide web just a few months ago Aelita Jeremy, Odd, and their friends William Dunbar, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishyama had defeated Xana after 2-and-a-half years of fighting him they had done it all with the help of a virtual world called Lyoko inside a super computer, in the final battle with Xana, Aelita's father Franz Hopper had been on the verge of sacrificing himself, she had protected him and saved his life only by shouting "I love you". Now as far as Yumi and Ulrich were concerned they were done with Lyoko, but the truth was the super computer was on and would stay on for good, Franz was currently in search of a way to keep it on forever. He also had gotten a terrible limp the night they defeated Xana, Aelita knew the real reason her dad had wanted to use a spy cam to see the graduation: the men in black, a group of mysterious agents who had kidnapped Aelita's mother, Antea when she was just eight. "How'd you even get your dad to come" Jeremy asked, "I mean he is coming isn't he" Aelita smiled. "Of course he is." She said, "After two days I was able to convince how less suspicious and embarrassing he is compared to a spy cam on a fifty-foot wire" "You said it Princess" Odd said, "Some people **_**do**_** have all the luck!" Just then Ulrich Stern came out on stage; he was frowning as he had been since the day Aelita, Jeremy, Odd and William had made their vow. "It's starting in ten minutes" Was all he said. Sissi Delmas, the spoiled daughter of the principal, and the reason Aelita's father had to put a security system in the factory, walked out with her two cronies: Nicholas Polkioff and Herb Pichon. "Hey Mrs. Einstein, I didn't know your daddy would be coming to the graduation" Sissi jeered. Aelita groaned. "He only missed one parent-teacher conference" she insisted. "And 10 PTA meetings. " "With his schedule and paranoia, you shouldn't be so annoying about it" Aelita cried angrily. "Well his 'schedule and paranoia' shouldn't be getting in the way anymore, next year when we're in the league with Bloor's Academy. Mr. Ezekiel doesn't like absence from student or **_**parents**_**" Sissi turned to Ulrich, "By the way Ulrich Sweetie, you're not still thinking about dating Yumi next year. Are you?" "Sorry Sissi, but I'm going to be dating Yumi before the end of the day." Ulrich said. Ulrich had for Yumi, what Aelita had for Jeremy; a secret crush, but now Ulrich and Yumi were acting, Aelita felt she and Jeremy could never be more than friends. "Fine" Sissi huffed, "But you weirdo's better watch out I know your secret" "Me too" said Nicholas. "What secret?" asked Herb? "That is getting **_**so**_** annoying." Odd said. Little did the group know because of Ulrich and Yumi's turning off of the supercomputer, Sissi hadn't just been able to find out even more about Lyoko than she had with it already on, but she and Nicholas were actually able to travel there. Aelita looked out into the crowd, her father was sitting there all by himself. **_**I wish Mum was here.**_** She thought. No one noticed Yumi's 12-year-old cousin Toph Beifong and her friends sneaking into the back row.**

"**Phew. It hasn't even started yet." Toph said throwing herself into a chair, "I'll bet no one even noticed us coming in" "Good" said Prince Zuko. "If no one saw **_**us **_**come in and **_**you're **_**the only one on the invitation list, then no one is going to see **_**me**_** go out." "Hold up, Sparky. **_**I **_**promised my cousin, Yumi that: I would let her ask Mr. Delmas to put me on the invitation list if all my friends including **_**you **_**were on it too so **_**you **_**can't miss this graduation." Toph laughed and made a face. Sokka Quong groaned. "You did tell your cousin to tell the principal of this dump Aang was the Avatar, right?" he asked Toph, "Because if she did I expect seats to be reserved for us." Avatar Aang couldn't help blushing, why did his friends expect special treatment everywhere they went? "Sokka, you're going get us detention before we've even enrolled here." Sokka's younger sister Katara said, "You're going to be in the 11****th**** grade next year act like it." "Katara's right, Sokka" Aang thought out loud, "I don't think Seattle is in the war **_**yet**_**. You shouldn't be expecting special treatment just because you know me." "Well seeing we're going to be under new charge now I think Katara should stop acting like Mom" "You are so **_**immature"**_** Katara snapped at her brother, "I'll bet all the teachers here, are going to think **_**I'm**_** the oldest." There was currently a war going on between Japan (the Earth Kingdom), and the poles (the Water Tribe), and Saudi Arabia (the Fire Nation), it had been going for the past 100 years, there had once been a country in the war called Siam (the Air Nomads) but the ruthless fire benders had killed every Air Bender but one, it was Aang, he was the Avatar master of all the elements, water, earth, fire, and air he looked 12 going on 13, but Aang was really 112 years old going on 113. Just a month ago they had an advantage of ending the war, a solar eclipse bound to leave the Saudi Arabians defenseless, it was not to be, Zuko's sister Azula and his father Fire Lord Ozai had tricked them, Katara, Sokka, and Toph along with their friends Teo Flight, Haru Dav Id So, and the Duke had run away to the Western Air temple, three days later Zuko had joined them. "Gee, not much space here for a guy in a wheel chair" commented Teo Flight, as he squished himself through the row. "Shush!!" Toph whispered, "It could start any minute and I don't want Jim mad at us" "Who the heck is Jim?" Zuko whispered a little too loudly. "The Gym teacher who works here!" Aang didn't want to get trouble before he'd even enrolled, to be truthful he wanted the teachers to think he was a good kid who didn't cause trouble, Katara had the same thought. "You heard her, Zuko" she snapped, "be quiet you'll get us all expelled before our first day, before we've even met Toph's cousin and her friends" This was why Aang had for Katara, what Aelita had for Jeremy, she always agreed with him. "You're doing**** it**** again." Sokka cried. "Well you're doing**_** that**_** again" his sister shot back. "You guys, people will start staring if we keep this up" retorted Teo. "Yeah" said Haru DAV Id So, "You're embarrassing the rest of us" "I wanna leave, right now" said the Duke. "We're on the same page" said Zuko. Aang gazed at the man in front of him, he immediately knew that this was the man Toph always talked about. **_**Franz Hopper! **_** He thought to himself, **_**soon he'll be my new teacher **_** none of them could hear the argument that several of the Bloor's academy graduating students were having backstage.**

"**I don't see why we have to go before the kids at Kadic" said Fidelio Gunn the music valid Victorian, "it's their school!" "It's aphetically correct" guessed Gabriel Silk, who felt others' emotions through second hand clothes. "Mr. Ezekiel thinks he's better than Mr. Delmas" said Olivia Vertigo the secret illusionist and drama valid Victorian. "What makes you so sure that's it Liv?" asked Emma Tolly the bird girl. "Because they have all different colored hats and gowns" Olivia explained, "and we only have **_**3 **_**hat-and-gown colors: blue for music, purple for drama, and green for art!" Charlie Bone the picture traveler nodded in agreement, he **_**knew **_**that was the reason the Bloor's were sending out their Middle school graduates before Kadic sent theirs out, and he was **_**positive **_**it was reason they were wearing expensive color-coded hats and gowns while the Kadic students were wearing secondhand color-mixed ones. "But I'll bet Mr. Ezekiel is**_** squat**_** the teacher Mr. Delmas could be" he added. Charlie knew this because he'd tangled with the people who owned his school a few **_**hundred**_** times. Come to think of it Olivia and her friends Charlie Bone, Billy Raven, Emma Tolly, Gabriel Silk, Lysander Sage, and Tancred Torrson were always foiling the Bloor's evil plans, most them were from a group of families called "the endowed" descended from the fantastic Red King, when the king's queen Bereniece died he went off to weep in the forest, while he was there five of his ten children turned to wickedness and the other five left the castle forever, but that war hadn't finished yet, Ezekiel Bloor and his great-grandson Manfred the hypnotist had a deep desire to have control over the endowed children, when Charlie was two the Bloors had kidnapped and hypnotized his father Lyell Bone, having everyone on their side (including Charlie's grandmother and three great-aunts) pretend he was dead for 10 years, but over a year ago when Charlie was twelve they had freed Lyell from the spell with the help his great-uncle Paton Yewbeam. Now Charlie was appalled he hadn't been held back, after all he was always causing the Bloors and those on their side so much trouble. Just then Manfred Bloor walked onto stage with two of the most disgusting endowed children ever to walk the earth: Dorcas Loom, who could bewitch clothes and Dagbert Endless the Drowner. "You all have five minutes before graduation" Manfred barked. "Yeah smarten yourself up Bone" teased Dorcas. "I think he looks as handsome as he's going to get" objected Olivia. "You would" laughed Dagbert, "You love him" Charlie blushed, he did have for Olivia what Aang had for Katara, he just didn't like to admit it. "Hey they're **_**just friends" **_**cried Emma, Fidelio, and Gabriel at once. "Enough of this nonsense" cried Manfred, "It's time Charlie Bone you're first!" Charlie gazed out at the crowd. **_**Why did I have to have a name so early in the alphabet?**_** He thought to himself. Nobody noticed the three strange kids in the back row.**

"**When I said this would be a good time to get to know the people at this school I was talking about ordering the year book" Riku Bendrolian complained, "I hate Middle School graduations" "But we're going here next year" said Kairi James, "and we were on the invitation list what choice did we have?" "I still wish we hadn't" mumbled Riku. Sora Coleman laughed, he loved it when his buddy complained. "Gee Riku" he joked, "I didn't know you were such a party-pooper" "Shut up Sora" Riku cried angrily. "Sorry Buddy" said Sora, "I was joking." "Guys please don't fight. The heartless know: only two best friends start fights with each other for no good reason, and that's you guys" said Kairi. That wasn't entirely true, but Kairi hadn't yet met Odd and Ulrich, she had no proof, and anyway the heartless needed to avoided at **_**all costs**_**, there were a league of creatures, sometimes human, perhaps a type of animal, at times even objects that were normally inanimate, but they were all evil and had no hearts (obviously), they were sent after the princesses of heart the kindest people in the world and the **_**only**_** ones who couldn't turn into heartlesses by the evil witch Maleficent whose one purpose was to open the door to Darkness, but that was impossible unless all the Princesses Of Heart had lost their hearts, just they had come close to reaching their goal, but Sora had sacrificed himself and brought his nobody Roxas Nameloc into existence, but Kairi (who was one of the Princesses Of Heart) with her heart back and everything, had saved him. "Okay, fine" Riku groaned, "this wasn't the**_** best**_** idea, but since **_**nobody could**_** think of a **_**better **_**idea to get to know the kids here: we might as well stay." "And I'll keep my jokes to myself" said Sora. He then turned to the stage. Sora had for Kairi what Charlie had for Olivia, but her peacemaker like ways could be more than he could handle sometimes. "Hey Kairi" Sora began softly "Do you think Riku's nobody hates Middle School graduations as much as he does" "Who knows" Kairi whispered back "Maybe" "I'll bet he's still great to have around just like Riku." "You're sweet" Sora blushed; it was great he could start fights and still finish them. He and his friends were going to meet some great people here at Kadic; that was for sure. Sora turned to the boy across the aisle from him; he was bald as a baby and had a weird look about him. **_**Who is he **_**Sora wondered **_**and is he going here next year too. **_**Everybody didn't notice the quarreling family in the middle row.**

"**But it wasn't even **_**our **_**fault we got kicked out of our last school"  
Simon Grace insisted with his father, "And Mom was doing great alone with us until **_**you**_** showed up with your fiancé, why do **_**we**_** have to go to boarding school" "Because of all this fairy nonsense" Mr. Grace barked, "I mean who are you kidding? A brownie that lives in our house did **_**not **_**steal honey from your last school's cafeteria" "All right fine Dad" said Simon's older sister Mallory, "Maybe Simon, Jared, and I did steal the honey, but we did it **_**for the brownie**_**. So we didn't deserve to get expelled." "There are no such thing as brownies" their father concluded, "that's final" Simon's identical twin brother Jared sulked in anger, why didn't his father believe the truth. "You don't get it, do you Dad?" He cried "If you'd moved into Spiderwick manor with us you'd know **_**the reason**_** for all this fairy stuff" "Yeah it's obviously your Great-Aunt Lucinda's crazy ideas" huffed Mr. Grace. It wasn't, although Lucinda Spiderwick had a great deal to do with the real reason the fairy stories had come about. When Jared, Simon, and Mallory had moved into Spiderwick manor with their mother, Helen, mysterious mischief kept happening, Jared was the one who was blamed, things got worse when he found **_**Arthur Spiderwick's Field guide to the Fantastical world around you, **_**the evil ogre, Mulgarath and his dreadful goblin minions, led by a goblin called Red Cap, had tried to steal the book and use it to kill the other Fairies, but Jared and his siblings, with the help of a brownie named Thimbletack and a hobgoblin named Hogsqueal had attempted enough to get the book first to their great aunt Lucinda, and then to her father, Arthur Spiderwick the author of the book, Mr. Spiderwick had told them that it not the book, but Mulgarath that was to be destroyed, after the children had gotten Helen to believe, they finally destroyed the ogre and his monsters, all because of tomato sauce and Hogsqueal's desire to eat birds. Now Lucinda was with her father and Jared, Simon and Mallory had been expelled because of the unseen world from another school in Washington St., but Thimbletack's honey cravings were only Jared's cause of expulsion, Mallory had been expelled for stealing and breaking a globe (that was actually broken by Hogsqueal) and Simon had been kicked out because of a missing class pet (a bird), but all the same now they would be going to Kadic (or least they would next year). Jared groaned. "Why doesn't he at least act like it's no big deal?" He whispered to Mallory. "Because he doesn't believe us" Jared groaned, but he knew she was right. He turned to the window, only to see a girl he knew very well. Jared knew her, because she was his childhood best friend Jesse Wheeler. "Hey Simon, Mal! Look who it is." He whispered. Simon and Mallory turned to the window and Mallory laughed. "So Jar, we're going to prison next year and you already found a girlfriend! Nice work!" She said out of breath. "She's not a **_**girlfriend **_**Mallory! She's Jesse Wheeler my **_**best friend.**_**" Jared said defensively. It was true he had for Jesse, what Sora had for Kairi, but in this case everyone but Jesse knew it was true. "After you replaced her with a so-called **_**imaginary**_** friend who's a brownie that protects a book it's probably the only way to keep her liking you" whispered Simon. Jared knew his brother was joking, but still was Jesse going here next year too? **_**If she is will she be in my class? **_** He thought **_**will she be the only friend make like elementary school, again? **_** Little did he know, what was going on out there?**

"**Blygs" cried Zoku who called himself Cody Thompson, "You gotta hit the bug in the stomach" "Look Dweeb" said Blygs who called himself Ricky Webb, **_**"I**_** know allot more about beating bug-bots than **_**you**_**" He jabbed a cockroach. Jesse groaned, she loved her teammates but all Zoku and Blygs did when they were in a fight of any kind was argue. "Guys this is ridiculous" she groaned, "You're best friends, but when get into a battle all you do is fight" "He started it" said Blygs and Zoku together. Blygs' and Zoku's constant fighting and the giant bugs wasn't the only thing the **_**Marladon Avengers**_** had to deal with on the road, they were a team of orphans who had ran away from foster parents, relatives, and orphanages to see the world, Jesse, Blygs, Zoku, and their friends Ramses who called himself Ryan Kento and his sister Zipporah who called herself Miriam had been together for years traveling the whole world by foot and stowing away, but their horrid guardians (all masters of technology and mutation) had chased them hungry for custody over them and made terrible machines and monsters to capture them, so they made their decisions to become some sort of super heroes to protect each other from the terrible people, right now they were fighting some of the giant bugs Zoku's uncle Nero had created. Just then another bug-monster, an ant, jumped out at Zippy (Zippy was Zipporah's nickname) but she tossed back her sword. It hit the ant in the head and knocked it to the ground. "Nice work sis" said Ramses (who had to use his alias so much that he only answered to anything other than Ryan when Zippy said it), "You really got it that time" "Thanks, Brother" Zippy said humbly, "But it was beyond easy even **_**Zoku**_** can beat an ant" "Hey!" Zoku shouted at her, "You may be the youngest of us but still a better fighter than me, but I'm still the **_**best**_** code-breaker we have, and the only one of us with an ID, plane passport, computer and GPS." "Sure we'd be hopelessly lost without the group **_**geek"**_** said Ryan stabbing the last bug. Jesse was about to argue when her thoughts turned to Jared Grace her best friend when she lived with the Kents in New York. She had always seen him as just a really good friend, the Jared she knew, that is. He was just the identical twin brother of the class geek and a big geek himself. But the Jared she imagined was different, older, smarter, braver and ready for anything. (The weird part about that was: she was right.) And Jesse had for this Jared, what he had for her. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted, by Zoku. "Hey Jesse! You're in charge" he cried, "Am I a dinky fighter" "No" Jesse called back, annoyed. "What a dump!"said Blygs, indicating the school, "Let's go back to LA" "We can't!" said Jesse. "Why not?" "Because" Jesse explained for the umpteenth time, "I'm in charge and I say we can't have repeat visits, until we've been **_**literally **_**everywhere there is to go in this **_**lifetime**_**" "Why do we even **_**have to **_**keep traveling" commented Zippy. "Yeah' said Ryan, "We've seen **_**way**_** too much of the world to **_**want**_** to see anything, else" "Why can't we just go back to school" Blygs agreed. For a minute, Jesse was thinking the same thing. Why couldn't they go back to school, they had aliases, they had money, why? **_**I'm in charge! **_** Jesse thought, **_**and even I'm wondering why **_**They didn't notice the mysterious group of kids in the middle row.**

"**Tell me again; who the idiot is who got us on that invitation list, without mentioning it!" Ash Ketchum objected to his friend, Brock Brody. "I just wanted to girls in this world" Brock said, dumbly. Tory Ludd couldn't help pretending to be annoyed, when he was really intrigued by the graduation. "Guys will you stop fighting" May Martin said. "Yeah" Tory thought out loud, "This school could be the only place we can stay in this world; If your fighting gets out of hand they might not let us." "I just want a Pokémon badge, soon" Ash said. "And I just want to meet girls" said Brock. Tory, May, Ash and Brock had come from a world full of Pokémon animals with special powers, that people could collect and train to be their friends, Tory had met Ash a year ago in his hometown, there a dangerous outer space Pokémon named Deoxys had attacked them and the city, Tory, Ash, May and Brock had been able to sooth the animal by reuniting it with a lost friend, just a month ago their paths had crossed again first May's and then Ash's and Brock's and along with that of their new friend Dawn Johansson, three days later they had passed into this strange world. "Anyone know why we think we'll **_**have to**_** a long time in this world" asked Dawn Johansson. "Because Tory is convinced we**_** will**_** spend a long time here" Ash said Tory couldn't believe his friend's ignorance. "Everything happens for a reason" He insisted. "Tory's right" May said, "There's a reason we're all back together. **_**Isn't**_** there" This was Tory had for May what Jared had for Jesse, she never sided against him. "Fine" Ash said "But Brock has to not be so obsessed with girls here" "Hey it's not a bad habit" Tory turned to the stage as the last Bloor's academy middle school graduate, Olivia Vertigo recited her speech, he **_**knew **_**there was a reason for this. **_**If only I knew what is was**_** He thought, **_**and why I was chosen of all people for it to happen to.**_** Nobody could see the mysterious families in the fifth row for what they were.**

"**Where are the adults" asked Grover Underwood who was a satyr. "Late as usual" said Annabeth Chase who was Athena's daughter, "I'm sure it's some work thing at least that's **_**my **_**dad's reason" Percy Jackson who was Poseidon's son shook his head, he wasn't convinced that was the reason nobody's parents were here. "Why does something tell me **_**someone**_** told them not to come" he said. "OK maybe I did tell them we didn't them to come because Grover and I are adults enough for you guys" said Thalia Roberts who was Zeus's daughter and a hunter. "You've finally found out how to make us monster vulnerable." said Annabeth sarcastically, "Nice Job!" Believe it or not Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were children of the mythical gods of Greece; you see the gods, as commanded by the Christian God, didn't stop in Rome but moved all over the world, now they lived in New York city on the 600****th**** floor of the Empire state building and had children with mortals, after World War II the "big three" Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades heard of prophecy saying: the next one their children who turned sixteen would either save or overthrow Olympus, because of this the three gods decided to avoid ever having children with mortals again, the vow was not kept by Poseidon nor Zeus and just six months ago they learned that even Hades might have broken the oath, at a military school Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover had met two siblings Bianca and Nico Di Angelo but also Dr. Thorn a dangerous manticore (and one of the monsters that always hunted children of the gods), he'd kidnapped Annabeth and the goddess Artemis, Percy, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and the head huntress Zoe Nightshade had gone to save them, both Zoe and Bianca had been lost along the way, also they had been attacked by their former friend, Luke Gunnar, but Thalia had nearly murdered him, after they rescued Annabeth and securing the Ophiotaurus which they nicknamed Bessie, Thalia had joined the hunt and Nico had turned against them. Now, Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and Annabeth's 10-year-old half brothers Bobby and Matthew Chase were looking to go to Kadic together. "Hey Thalia" Annabeth said, "You didn't tell the boys not to come too. Did you?" Thalia shook her head, "I couldn't get them to not to come" she admitted, "Besides they're on the invitation list too" "Then where in the **_**underworld **_**are they?" "Knowing mortal 10-year-old twin boys," Grover said, "they're probably at the snack bar" Percy couldn't believe it. "It's a middle school graduation!" he said "Where do they expect to find a snack bar" Annabeth groaned. "Knowing the boys" she said, "they should be back in about…." "Hi Annabeth" "No time at all" "Hey you're the one who's got a boyfriend" Bobby jeered. "Percy is a just a friend" Annabeth said, annoyed. Percy blushed; he did have for Annabeth what Tory had for May, but nobody was supposed to know. "As I much as I'd love to enter the annoying world of sibling squabbles" Thalia pointed out, "Let's not cause a scene." At that the Chase brothers sat down, and for a moment, everything was as quiet as could. Percy turned to the back aisle; there were a few weird kids there. **_**Could there really be more kids like us here**_** he thought. Percy had no idea, that he was closer to these kids than he thought.  
**

**There were about 45 kids in the Kadic Academy graduating class, Aelita's fake last name was Stones which made her no. 44. She had a long time to wait before it was her turn. Aelita could hear, the last lines of Ulrich's speech, already. It was almost time. "Oh, gee, gosh!" his voice echoed through the auditorium, "What is the point of this thing! We're not even leaving next year" Aelita sighed; she knew Ulrich and Yumi should've listened to her father. If they had, Ulrich wouldn't be in a bad mood, now. "Thank you Mr. Stern" came the voice of Sissi's father Mr. Delmas, "Now for once let's hear from a student who **_**actually**_** went the extra mile without complaining, a girl who has never once given up, Aelita Stones." Aelita held her breath. Down in the audience, four sisters (Charlie Bone's grandmother and aunts) were discussing the children at Kadic. "I was just telling Mr. Ezekiel last Tuesday, to watch out for that Belquois boy" said Lucretia who was second oldest and the school matron, "Best student, my foot! I've seen his type!" "Well at least the principal's daughter seems reasonable" commented Eustacia the second and a wild driver, "I could listen to her forever!" "Well that Della Robia boy….talk about devil's spawn" said Grizelda who the oldest and Charlie's grandmother, "It seems they'll let in any child with the ability to read, write and spell here" "I think I see some potential in that Stern boy….." Venetia began, who was the youngest and currently mothering a small boy named Eric Shellhorn, but then Aelita walked out to the podium. "Well" said Grizelda, "It looks like they **_**will**_** let in any child who understands grammar" "Hey!" said a woman with unusually green skin, who had just mysteriously appeared in the back row, "Some people come here to **_**actually see their kid graduate**_** and **_**not criticize **_**other people's kids" "Huh!" all three sisters said in unison. Back on the stage Aelita took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on her father. **_**Okay**_** she thought **_**this is it.**_** "As we kiss Kadic Academy Junior high, goodbye" Aelita read softly, "We discover a chapter in our lives is coming to a dramatic end and as much as some of us want to let go, the rest are positive that who have become in these days, is who we will be, Forever!" She wasn't referring to this, but to their defeat of Xana, and the vow she made with Jeremy, Odd, and William. Suddenly, something caught Aelita's eye, two strange women sitting with her father, one with blonde and pale skin, the other with dark hair and—was her skin green? **_**Don't pay any attention**_** she urged herself, **_**it's probably a trick of the light. **_

**After several minutes, Aelita was able to finish her speech. She was tired, Aang was apprehensive, Charlie was nervous, Sora was bored; Jared was annoyed, Jesse was scared, Tory was interested, and Percy was hungry. Apparently so was Odd. "Man oh man" he said eating his 10****th**** piece of cake, "I thought that would never end!" "Does not that mean you're going to **_**that much **_**of your mom's cake?!" William Dunbar joked. "Hey" Odd commented, "I've gotta show some appreciation to their perfect attendance at every graduation I've ever had that isn't fake!" Aelita kept turning to the strange women who were with her father during the graduation. "You mean you've never seen either of them before in your life" Jeremy asked her. "I should probably talk to my father about why seem so strange" she said, "I'll do it tonight." "Tonight?" He looked at her blankly "Why not right now?" Aelita couldn't explain why, but something told her conversations like that should happen in private. Just then Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Teo, Haru and the Duke joined the table. "Hey guys!" Toph called, "How's it cracking? Kick good any butts well I was gone" "TOPH!!!!!!" Aelita got up to hug her, Jeremy shook her hand, William slapped her five, and Odd gave her their "secret handshake" (a high five, a double fist bump and a belly bounce). None of them could help it, they hadn't seen Toph in a while and even though she drove most of them crazy, Lyoko was very quiet without her. "Did you guys defeat Xana without me" Toph asked pulling away to sit down, "'Cause if you did that supercomputer better not be turned off. If you guys…." "Calm down Toph" said Jeremy, "Yes we did defeat Xana without you, don't tell Ulrich and Yumi this, but yes the supercomputer is on." "And it's never going off" Aelita said feeling happy for the first time that day, "Thanks to my father!" "Glad you got your old man back 'Lita" Toph said grinning, "Now we should have introductions" "I'll go first." Sokka stepped forward, "The name's Sokka! My dad's Hakoda Quong general of the southern water tribe army" "Okay, okay, Chatterbox" said William, "I'm William. My dad's James Dunbar, a perfectly normal business man. You're pretty lucky" Sokka and Toph sat down. "I'm next" said Aang, "My name's Aang! I'm the Avatar" "Jeremy Belquois" Jeremy held out his hand, "It feels good to finally meet you in person" "Okay guys, I guess it's my turn" said Katara, "I'm Katara" Aelita beamed, she liked Toph's new friends, especially this one. "My name is Aelita Hopper" she said, "I love your necklace" "Thanks" Katara said smiling at the thought of someone liking her gift from her late mother. "I'm Teo!" said Teo wheeling his chair with them. "I'm Haru" said Haru cheerfully. "I'm the Duke" said the Duke. Zuko joined them deliberately, he didn't even speak as he sat down. "That's Zuko" said Toph, "But he likes when you call him Sparky" "No!" Zuko said "No I don't" But Toph wasn't listening. "This clown here" she said, "Is Odd" Just then Charlie, Olivia, Emma, Little Billy Raven, Tancred Torrson, Lysander Sage Gabriel, Fidelio and Benjamin Brown came up and sat down. "We overheard the conversation" said Charlie who was the leader, "And we think, since our schools will be intertwined next year, we should be friends. My name's Charlie Bone, we didn't hear everything you were saying just your introductions" He sat down beside Jeremy, Aang was sitting between them. "Alright" said Aelita, Jeremy, Aang and Katara at same the time, "We'll be friends" "Cool" said Olivia taking a seat on Katara's (who was sitting next to Aelita) other side, "I'm Olivia Vertigo! Nice Necklace by the way" "It's really nice to meet you" said Fidelio finding an empty seat on Odd and Toph's angle of the table, "I am Fidelio Gunn. Everyone in my family is a musician" "The name's Tancred Torrson" said Tancred joining William and Sokka at their end of the table and making room for Lysander, " and this is my best friend Lysander Sage" "Hi" Lysander said grinning. "My name is Billy Raven" Little Billy said taking a seat near the Duke, "And yes I'm young for Bloor's but I'm an orphan and they took me in" "I'm Emma Tolly" said Emma taking a seat in the unoccupied angle, "Is this seat taken?" Everyone shook their heads. "I'm Gabriel Silk" said Gabriel making his way to Haru's part of the table, "This is my first time in a school without uniforms. Is the food normally this delectable?" "My mother made that" said Odd, "But the food here is okay" "I'm Benjamin Brown" Benjamin said picking a seat on Teo's part of the table, "I don't go to Bloor's but my parents are detectives. They think I should go here next year so I can be in class with Charlie" It was then that Sora, Kairi and Riku decided to join them. "Um we kinda heard your introductions too" said Sora "We're new to **_**Secattle**_** and we don't know anybody, except for each other. We're going here next year and we really, really want to make new friends. My name's Sora Coleman" "I'll say you're new" said Charlie as he, Jeremy Aang made room for him on their angle, "You don't know the name yet. But you guys can be our friends" "Thanks" said Kairi taking her seat on Aelita, Katara and Olivia's part of the table, "I'm Kairi James. I really like your necklace" "I'm Riku Bendrolian" Riku said claiming a place on William, Sokka, Tancred, and Lysander's part of the table, "I never really planned to come here. To the graduation, I mean. This is my first time in school period" That was when the Grace children came up to join them, pretending to be friendlier about hating the school, than they were "Hi" Jared said cheerfully, "We're coming Kadic next year too and kind of also heard your introductions. Can we join you? My name's Jared Grace" Everyone nodded. Jared took a seat with Jeremy, Aang, Charlie, and Sora. "We sort of got kicked out of our last school" said Simon sitting down with Odd, Toph, and Fidelio, "I'm Simon, Jared's identical twin. You can easily see a difference, though" "And I'm Mallory" said Mallory taking a seat on Emma's side of the table, "I'm a year older than the boys" As they ate Tory, May, Ash, Brock and Dawn came up to take their chances of making friends with the group. "Hi" Tory began, "We overheard you too and thought we'd all make a great team. We're like super new to Seattle and don't know anyone but we know who you guys are. So we wanted to sit here. My name is Tory Ludd" Again nobody spoke but Aelita, Jeremy, Aang, Katara, Charlie, Olivia, Sora, Kairi, and Jared's welcoming glances welcomed the fifth group of newcomers. Tory pulled out a chair in Jeremy, Aang, Charlie, Sora, and Jared's part of the table and sat down. "That's great" said May finding a spot on Aelita, Katara, Olivia, and Kairi's part of the table, "I'm May Martin. We can't tell where we came from. I really like your necklace by the way" "Why can't you tell us?" asked Odd, "Did you get in some kinda trouble there" "Not exactly" said Ash squeezing in between him, Toph, Fidelio, and Simon, "It's just so far away you can't even take a plane, and there are things there you wouldn't believe. Ash Ketchum is the name, confidence is the game" "It's a place **_**very **_**different than here" said Dawn joining Emma and Mallory's side of the table, "I'm Dawn Johansson" "I'm Brock Brody" said Brock searching the table for reasonably attractive girls and after realizing there weren't any, joining William, Sokka, Tancred, Lysander, and Riku's part of the table, "Where are all the pretty girls, here?" "Sissi's table" said Odd. It was then the last group of new Lyoko Warriors for the day joined the table. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and the boys came up, ready to make friends. "Um, hi" said Percy, "You guys sure introduce yourselves loudly. We're not from around here either, but we asked our parents if we could go to school, together next year and this is the only place they could find. Since we know who you guys are, we think we should get to know each other better. My name's Percy Jackson" Once again the answer was yes. Percy picked a place, on Jeremy, Aang, Charlie, Sora, Jared, and Tory's part of the table and sat down. "Thanks" said Annabeth sitting on Aelita, Katara, Olivia, Kairi, and May's part of the table, "We've been friends for years, but this our first year in school together. I'm Annabeth Chase. By the way, your necklace really is pretty" "By 'we've never been to school together before'" said Grover taking a seat with Odd, Toph, Fidelio, Simon and Ash, "She means not **_**altogether. **_**Percy and I went to school together in sixth grade. I'm Grover Underwood" "Why do wear that hat" asked Odd. Grover blushed. "I get head trauma" he said. "He gets wears because he got a **_**really**__**bad**_** haircut in Brooklyn" said Thalia pushing**__**violently in between Emma and Mallory, "And I a literal hair **_**cut**_** and it's still **_**impossible **_**to get the hat off. I'm Thalia Roberts" "Thalia's really violent" said Bobby as he and Matthew sat down with little Billy and the Duke, "I'm Bobby" "And I'm Matthew" said Matthew, "Annabeth is our half-sister because we have different mothers" As young children normally do the 44 heroes became friends very quickly and told each other just about everything about their lives at home, but shared nothing of their past work.  
**

**Chapter 2: Later that night**

**When the big clock in the hall of the Hermitage struck twelve, it reminded Aelita three peculiar things: 1. it was the one household appliance her father owned that still worked (minus the supercomputer) 2. She'd almost lost him on midnight of the day they defeated Xana and 3. She had fainted the day her mother disappeared and woken up on midnight. If Aelita was in the same house as this clock, she could never sleep past midnight. **_**How on earth does Daddy sleep through that racquet? **_**She thought lying awake in her bed for first night in over three years; **_**He must have grown accustomed to it somehow**_** It was then Aelita's thoughts turned to the strange children Ulrich and Yumi had eaten with at the after party: the mean-looking girl with her messed-up blonde hair and bossy voice, the queerly terrifying boy with his weather-beaten hair and iceberg eyes, the untidy younger boy with his over-sized ears and all the things stuck to him, the younger expressionless girls, who barely talked or moved and when they did it didn't sound or look very nice. Aelita didn't like any of them, and could understand that Sissi wanted to sit with them, but Ulrich and Yumi? It was then the crash came, it was a loud and violent crash that echoed up to her bedroom. Aelita jumped. Someone had broken in. **

**The crash was a dropping cookie jar. The **_**Marladon Avengers**_** were stealing food, **_**again**_**. It was not that they had to, Blygs was a chef, Zoku could make pork and beans, Zippy could hunt, and Ryan had money to go restraunts. But Jesse on the other couldn't cook or hunt and had no money, and still the boys preferred not having to cook, anyway, so whenever it was Jesse's turn to get food they broke into someone's house for food. Tonight it was the Hermitage. "I still don't see. Why we have to steal every night" said Jesse, "If we were still in school. Zoku and Blygs wouldn't have to cook anymore" "Yeah" said Zoku grabbing an uncooked box of pasta, "But only during the school year, and Zippy wouldn't get to hunt anymore" "Besides" Blygs added, "This is a million times more fun than wasting our time in school" "FYI" said Zippy taking a cookie out of an old jar, "I hate hunting Zoku it's too….." "Disgusting" said Ryan, "And having to the only one who can afford a sandwich is irritating" "Well so is only knowing how make pork and beans" said Zoku stealing a cookie from Zippy's jar, "I mean if your best friend is a good chef and won't teach you to make anything else" "That's because you're a slop cook" Blygs shout back opening the refrigerator to find the Hoppers didn't have any of his favorites (chocolate pudding, beef stew, steak with pizza crust, and sugary cinnamon cakes), "These people don't know how to live. Nothing in here is worth me not cooking it myself, or even worth stealing." Ryan speared a pear in the fridge with his pocket knife, and licked it. "I don't know, Blygs" he said, "This fruit tastes pretty good" "And these cookies Zippy found are delicious" said Zoku eating another one. "Hey" said Zippy, "just because I found the best food here, doesn't give you the rights to mooch it of my hand and**_** waste**_** it" That was what drew Ryan over to his 10-year-old sister, and to getting a snack out of the cookie jar her hand. "You know Zoku's right for once" he said with mouth full of cookie, "you found some great cookies, sis!" Jesse groaned. Ryan had the **_**worst**_** table manners. But still, she wanted to see why everyone wanted to eat these cookies. Jesse came over and took a cookie from the jar, it tasted delicious. "Yeah" she said, "**_**these are good**_**" This was**_** too**__**much**_** for Blygs! He came over; reached for cookie…….and knocked the cookie jar clean out of Zippy's hand. "Nice going, dufus" said Zippy. "Yeah nice work, **_**Coconuts-for-Brains**_**" Ryan said, "Do that again and you get us……" "Caught!" the green woman from the graduation stormed into the kitchen with a heavy broom, "Okay what nut-case villain sent you kids here" "It's not our fault!" cried Jesse, "We're just ordinary orphaned runaways, who have to steal food to survive!" "Well technically we don't need to" said Zoku, "we just take turns getting dinner and it was Jesse's turn tonight and she can't do anything to get dinner except this" "It's not even our fault" Ryan chorused. "Well it is Blygs's" said Zippy, "but he doesn't know any better" "Please don't kill us" Blygs cried, "We're the Marladon Avengers, we ran away from wicked guardians and we don't even know…" "Alright! I get it" said the woman (whose name you will learn in the next paragraph), "I'll let you idiot kids off with a warning, on one condition. A, You never steal from this house or any other house again, B You stop running away and go back to school and C, you don't mention I look exactly like the Wicked Witch of the West." "Yes, Mam" said Jesse, "Come on guys, let's go" And just like that the Marladon Avengers left the Hermitage.**

**Elphaba Pendragon was the strange green woman who had just driven the Avengers out and she did in fact look a lot like the Wicked Witch of the West, that was because; Elphie really was the **_**real**_** Wicked Witch of the West, only she wasn't as wicked as everybody made her out to be, just a few anger and paranoia issues but, Elphie and her partner Glinda Goodwin had ran away from Oz and the Wizard after Elphie faked her death and Glinda accidently wounded the Wizard's son, when they came to Earth they met a girl, by the name of Antea and were now godparents to her daughter and knew everything about Lyoko. "They're gone" Elphie announced coming into Franz's bedroom, "No crazy agents, no outer space aliens, and no insane murderers, just five stupid orphans stealing food." Glinda poked her head out from under the bed. "But the crash……." She began. "Just the cookie jar on the kitchen floor, apparently one of them knocked it out of another's hand" "I better check on Aelita just in case…….." Franz began. "Franz!" Elphaba complained "The kid will be fourteen years old in just a few weeks, she's got her powers, and you've already set her and three boys up with their destiny! You've got to stop babying her at some point!" Franz groaned, he'd been hearing speeches like that for over six years. It was just another disadvantage of his wife's disappearance. "I just want to make sure she knows it wasn't anything dangerous" "I was talking about the fact she's had her powers for what? Four months? And she still doesn't know" "Three months" Franz retorted, "and you know she's not ready, yet." Elphie sighed, what was the man's definition of ready, Aelita had saved his life with her powers without even realizing it, for Pete's sake. "Will you two not argue about it, for once?" said Glinda cart wheeling out from under the bed, "I think she should find out one her own. After all Lyoko wasn't the best place for her powers to come out" Both Elphaba and Franz knew this was one of the rare occasions when Glinda actually was right about something, it was true, Aelita wouldn't be ready until she discovered who she was on her own. "Alright" Elphaba said, "Aelita is a very smart girl I guess she can find out by herself" But Franz only nodded, he was looking at Antea's picture. **_**If only you were here**_** he thought, **_**you'd know what to do.**_** None of them noticed the strange shadow on the roof.**

**The Shadow on the roof belonged to Charlie's great-great-great aunt Yolanda Yewbeam, a shape-shifter who had murdered Paton's mother and turned his sisters against him, once she had come Bloor's disguised as a girl named Belle Donner and tried to kill Emma's aunt Miss Julia Ingledew who Paton was in love with, for that he electrocuted her. But Paton wasn't the concern this time, Yolanda was after a certain young witch, one whom her sources had said to keep an eye on. Yolanda, (disguised as a cat) climbed across the roof thinking about Hopper and the "wicked" witches. **_**"Such fools" **_**the evil women told herself, **_**"they probably didn't even know I was coming. I'll get the girl yet!" **_**Yolanda crooned, and cackled climbing toward Aelita Hopper's window, there in bed lay the child whom Yolanda was back and joining a certain trip to catch. **_**"And she isn't a very attractive child either" **_**Yolanda said taking a good look at the Hopper girl. As a child Yolanda had long blonde hair, angel's lips, just the right amount of baby fat and all and all a beautiful body. Aelita on the hand, had pink hair (yes the color was natural) that was cut short like a boy's and very untidy, thin pale lips, and almost no fat around her bony body and was not exactly beautiful. **_**"It's all because of her silly mother"**_** Yolanda hissed. Oh that woman! Yolanda hated Antea Hopper. The evil Shape-Shifter climbed down to the window, the girl was hers, the Hopper child's powers would be harnessed. **_**"Yours powers will be mine!" **_**Yolanda hissed. Just then Aelita was jolted awake by a tan hand; Yolanda couldn't get the girl when she was awake. At least not in her own house, the shape shifter would have to go on the Africa trip after all. Belle was coming back. **

**The hand had belonged to Lucretia Yewbeam (who starting now we will call Matron). Aelita couldn't tell what it was that awoke her, Matron's hand, or the mysterious voice that echoed through her ear, anyway she had been awakened just awhile after the clock had exercised itself from her head. "Get up! Now!" Matron's voice ordered. Aelita opened her emerald eyes to see the Bloor's Academy school Matron. "Smarten yourself up girl!" The wicked women hollered, "What do you think you look like?!" Aelita sat up in bed and peered at Matron, she was wearing khaki clothes, hiking boots and a pith helmet, what on earth was going on here? "How did you get my address and why are dressed like that?" Aelita couldn't help asking. "That's none of your concern and don't you know Mr. Ezekiel is taking us to Africa!" "Africa?" Aelita asked climbing out of bed. "Mr. Delmas's idea" huffed Matron, "he thinks it will 'bring the students closer together'" "DAD!!!!!" Aelita called, "Did you know about this?" Franz Hopper's head appeared around the doorway. "About what Sweetheart?" he asked nervously. "That we were going to Africa" his daughter asked. "Trust me" Franz said, "I had no idea" "Well the plane leaves in a half an hour. So get ready or we're leaving without you" Hastily Aelita put on a pink flannel shirt, her own pair of khaki jeans, a sun visor and a pair of sandals, as well as packing her backpack and suitcase with everything needed for a trip to Africa. She met her father on the way out of the house (Glinda and Elphaba had their own means of transportation) only to realize he was dressed in traveling clothes too and had a strangely melancholy expression. On the way to the airport, Aelita found herself asking him why. "Well Aelita honey, it's just I've always imagined I'd be taking you to Africa one day…." Franz began, "but I always thought……" "Mother would be with us" She finished his sentence for him. Franz kissed her forehead. "You remind me so much of her" "Thanks" It was then they stopped at the airport.**

"**Man oh man Jer I didn't think your girlfriend's creepy-lookin' dad would want to come on the trip" said Jeremy's Cousin Patrick Belquois through a mouthful of tuna sandwich. Patrick had tried coming to Kadic this year but, his parents wanted at a closer school to his home, but since his father (a kleptomaniac and a heavy drinker) had been arrested for the second time, next year Patrick and his 9-year-old super genius brother Benjamin or Benny would be going to Kadic. "This just in Patrick," Jeremy said, "Aelita's not my **_**girlfriend **_**she's my **_**best friend**__**who just happens to be a girl **_**and her father is eccentric, but unlike yours he's never been in jail and has his child's and my respect" "Well that's weird!" said Patrick, "because I'm pretty sure she likes you" "Shut up, Patrick" Aang said it for Jeremy, "they're just friends!" "They're creeps too" said Benny. Jeremy knew this was basic Benny and Patrick obnoxious act, but the devil of it was part of their taunts was actually true, he did like Aelita back even though she didn't know it. It was then Aelita came over to join her friends. "Hey Li" said Olivia putting on her last bit of makeup, "Where've you been" Aelita tried to think of what to say as she gazed among the faces of the other Lyoko Warriors, taking note of Patrick, Benny, and five kids (the Avengers) she defiantly didn't recognize. "Um 'Li'?" was what came out of her mouth. "Our new nicknames" Charlie explained putting a picture of Skarpo the Sorcerer into his overnight bag, "You're 'Li', Olivia's 'Liv' Katara's 'Kat' Kairi's 'Kai' Annabeth's 'Ana' Jeremy's 'Jer' Sora's 'So' Jared's 'Red' Tory's 'Tor' Fidelio's 'Fido' Simon's 'Si' Grover's 'Grove' William's 'Will' and so on and so forth" Aelita had a strange queasy feeling, she'd been having it since they defeated Xana, but lately it was more active. The feeling must have shown in her face because Gabriel said "Hey are you alright, you don't look so good" "I'm fine" Aelita was trying to convince herself as much him, "I just didn't get very good sleep tonight" "She's got a huge nightmare problem" Odd said. Aelita groaned, leave it to Odd Della Robia to tell the entire future group about her 'problems' "Hey it's no big" said May, "everyone has troubles like that now in then" Percy looked to the plane. "When are we getting on? I told my father and Annabeth's mother we'd meet them in Chad at 2:00 pm" "How are they getting there" asked Ash. "Like that's any of your business" said Thalia. Just then old Mr. Ezekiel rolled up to them in his vintage wheelchair. "Alright" the evil old man said, "I see trouble-makers in all of you, so here are you're tent placements and don't cheat on them!" "Nice guy" said Sokka, "really kind at 5:00 in the morning. Can't wait to see him at 7:00 at night" "I bet anyone in this group 50 dollars Benny and me" Patrick began…. "'Benny and I'" Benny corrected. "….can break him down" his brother finished. "I'll take that" said Ryan, "By the way I'm Ryan Kento. I'm twelve and this is my sister Miriam" "Hi" said Zippy, "I'm ten our parents died when we were babies and we stayed in an orphanage up till now!" "I'm Cody Thompson" said Zoku, "My parents abandoned me as a kid and I used to stay with an uncle until I came to go to school here I'm fifteen" "I'm Ricky Webb" said Blygs, "My parents died in an attack so I was put up with an aunt and uncle in Norway till now. I'll be fourteen in November" Jesse smiled around at the new faces and shot Aelita a small smile. "And I'm Jesse Wheeler" she said, "I'm an old friend of Jared's, he told us who you all are and my parents died in a car crash, so I was put in a foster family for a while. I'm almost fourteen too, but I was born on the fourth of July" Aelita smiled back at her, she liked the new Lyoko Warriors, they all seemed so nice. Just then a pretty blonde girl knocked into Aelita, flooring both of them and Charlie's uncle Paton. "Some people are **_**so **_**uncoordinated." Scoffed the girl dusting off her expensive bags, "I see more alert people than you in a retirement home" Aelita knew the girl was talking to her, but she couldn't move, something about the girl was holding her back. "Now I don't think it was anyone's fault" said Mr. Yewbeam picking himself and Aelita's backpack full of stuffed animals and travel supplies of the floor in a tangent of shattered glass and turning to Aelita, "Here, I think this is yours" Mr. Yewbeam turned to the girl to give her another lecture, but when he looked her in the eyes, he backed away. It was then the scene began, Charlie, Olivia and the other students from Bloor's in the group got a good look at the girl and started backing away too which drew just about everyone (including a homeless man who lived at the airport) towards what was going, and the next thing Aelita knew she was in her father's arms being lectured by Matron. "Honestly Miss Stones, can't you just for once do something right" Matron was saying, "You could have gotten Belle really hurt" "I didn't see her coming" Aelita protested, "I don't even remember seeing her at the graduation" "Of course I wasn't at the graduation" said Belle "**_**I **_**was shopping for a good outfit in Paris, but since you're probably a **_**street vermin**_** you defiantly don't get to have that kind of fun" "Shut up, Donner!" said Olivia, "What are you doing back anyway?" "I wanted to come back" "But you're….." Charlie began, "but I thought Uncle Paton….." "Gee, Aelita" Yumi interrupted, "What's gotten into you" Aelita shuddered, Yumi was taking **_**their **_**side, oh how she wished they'd never defeated Xana. **_**At least this can't get any worse**_** she assured herself. "Wait a minute" said Jim Morales the gym teacher and head disciplinarian at Kadic, "We don't have time for this, so let's just get the kids in their tent-groups, get on the plane and get to Africa before the school year starts" After the issue was handled, Aelita found herself talking to her father again. "Are you alright" Franz asked her. "Why?" was Aelita's question in return "I just thought she'd hurt you." He told her in a hushed voice. "I'm fine, Daddy" Aelita kissed her father's cheek, "Everything's fine" It was then her father let out of his arms, he told he loved her and they got on the plane. No one saw Odd's old friend Samantha Knight sneaking on board. **

**Sam didn't want to go with Odd to Africa, but he'd begged and pled too much for her to bear. As Sam climbed into the plane, she wondered if she should tell Odd the Secret. The Secret was that once Sam was a bird, a raven to be exact, she'd been close to her family especially her brother Pip, but she'd longed for the freedom of humanity so she turned herself into a human, and had been one for six years. As she rounded the corner Sam thought about the Secret again, why couldn't she decide whether or not to tell him? No! Sam would keep her mouth shut, nobody would know she was happy the she was. She threw her bag onto a chair and sat down; this was how Samantha Knight would grow up. Nobody was her mother, anymore.**_** And this is how it's going to stay **_**Sam thought, **_**forever**_

**When Aelita was in seat on the plane, she discovered her tent mates were: Katara, Olivia, Kairi, Jesse, May, Annabeth and (unfortunately) Dorcas Loom (the mean girl from graduation), Sissi and worst of all Belle Donner. Belle had made it clear in the airport lobby that, she couldn't stand Aelita Hopper from her cropped pink hair to her secondhand sandals and skinny feet. Aelita didn't like her either, Belle picked on people she barely knew and then got them into trouble for no reason, Aelita hated that and she found everything about Belle from her eyes that seemed to change color to her mean personality, frightening. "Oh dear God" Aelita prayed softly as she did sometimes thinking about facing an ordeal, "Please let me barely notice Belle, and let me have fun in Africa" she paused for a moment to think about the new Lyoko Warriors and seeing the lions she had always wanted to see, "And let me grow into the new group and make friends with real lions and help me find my mother. Amen!" Katara sat down beside her. "Hi" She said, beaming, "What are thinking about" "Africa" Aelita answered, "and the lions. I really love lions. I know some people are afraid of them, but Dad says I have Mum's magic touch with animals so I'm not afraid" "Where's your mom" asked Katara as the five other good girls in the tent (led by Olivia) positioned themselves around them, "I've asked Toph, but she keeps changing the story." Aelita laughed halfheartedly, Toph was always making up stories about things she didn't really understand. "I was eight years old" Aelita said softly, "It was snowing and **_**they **_**took her away" "So she might be alive" asked Annabeth. Aelita nodded. Katara gave the younger girl a small smile, her own mother was gone too, but to a place you couldn't come back from. "My mother's dead" she told the others, "When I was eight there was a fire nation raid and well……….." Katara couldn't finish her sentence. "My parents have been **_**so **_**busy lately that they started fighting and got a divorce" said Olivia feeling that they should talk about their families together, "I don't really mind since they're both normally away during summer." "I have a bit of a mental block" said Kairi twittering with the feeling of sympathy, "I'm not sure who**_** I**_** am" "I was about three when the car crash claimed my parents died" said Jesse softly shuddering at the memory, "The foster family I was put in was so cruel I ran away when I was ten" "I haven't seen my family for ages" May said thinking of them in another world, "I'm really far away from them now" "My mom is from this family when you're supposed to marry over and over again" said Annabeth scolding herself inside about the stupidity of the lie, "She split up with my dad shortly after I was born and married Matthew and Bobby's mother" Just then Belle, Sissi and Dorcas pushed into the row, knocking several of the other girls out of their seats. "Okay space cadets" laughed Belle; "Since Sissi Dorcas and I are higher-favored in Mr. Ezekiel's eyes than you seven urchins, **_**we're**_** the queens of the tent and **_**you **_**have to do whatever **_**we **_**say" **_**Don't listen to her, Li**_** Aelita thought to herself, **_**tonight you go to sleep in Seattle, tomorrow you wake up on your dream vacation with your best friends and the new Lyoko Warriors and your father and the lions. **_**She dosed off, with a smile on her face.**__

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

**Odd threw **_**another**_** pack of peanuts at Joshua Tilpin the little magnet boy's head, it burst opened and scattered all over the plane. "Rats" he said, "this was my only means of entertainment and that was my last bag" Toph was enjoying this, normally she'd feel sorry about Odd's mistakes because he **_**was **_**her best friend, but she **_**really**_** had a desire to see him miss in front of Sam Knight, because **_**she **_**like-liked Odd. "That was a stupid game anyhow" said Zoku, "I've seen **_**monkeys **_**with better arms than Odd" "Shut up, Cody" Odd said, "**_**Sam**_** was having fun, weren't you, Sam" "Well it was a good laugh" Sam admitted softly. "She hated it" Toph hollered trying to keep Odd from thinking Sam was good for him, "I'll bet she hates **_**you **_**too" "That is **_**not **_**true" said Sam, "I really liked it" From the next row Aelita was gazing out the window, still thinking of Lions, she knew the plane would land soon. "Hey Li" Olivia asked, "What's the first you want to do in Africa" "I would really like to go hiking" Aelita answered, "On the savannah I mean" "Oooh" Belle, Sissi and Dorcas shrieked. Just then Idith and Inez Branko emerged from their seats, covered in peanuts. "What's up with them" asked Kairi. "The Branko twins, Idith and Inez" said Olivia, "They're telekinetic and get really mad when someone hits them with something" Aelita shuddered at the thought, did these twins even have…….parents? The peanuts began to fall off them and shooting towards Odd's booth, Fidelio pulled down his cello case and jumped into it, Simon dove below his seat pulling an excited Zoku right along with him, Grover strapped himself to the window with his belt, Ash climbed down three rows with his hands over his head, Toph ducked Odd and herself underneath the row with Simon and Zoku, only Sam (who Odd had tried to pull down with him and Toph) was pelted was pelted with peanuts, Aelita noticed a favoring the twins had with Ulrich. She, Katara, Olivia, Kairi, Jesse, May and Annabeth turned their chairs around so they were facing, Jeremy, Aang, Charlie, Sora, Jared, Tory, and Percy's row. "It's weird isn't it" said Percy dangling Riptide (his sword which disguised itself as pen) from his fingers, "Those girls don't seem to have it in for your friend." "It is weird" said Jeremy closing his laptop, "Ulrich and Yumi have been acting weird lately" "Something strange really is going on with them" Aelita said cuddling one of her stuffed animals, "I mean remember last night when Belle knocked we over and Yumi took**_** her **_**side" "Maybe their brains have been taken over by mutant aliens" said Sora stamping his duffel bag shut, "and they can only act rotten" Aang laughed. "Toph did mention something about her family being from another planet" he said tying his rucksack to his air bender staff. "Maybe it's just a phase" said Charlie putting his trumpet case back into his backpack, "I mean no normal kids will want to keep hanging out with that lot" "I **_**don't **_**think it is a phase" said Annabeth counting her Greek architecture books and repacking them, "I've seen **_**phases **_**with situations like this in my stepmom's soap operas and usually two people can't go through the **_**exact **_**same phase at the **_**exact **_**same time" "Gee, Ana" said Olivia throwing open her suitcase and realizing she'd only brought one outfit, "You don't **_**seriously **_**think Ulrich and Yumi want to **_**stay friends **_**with those **_**snobs, who only want to hang out with them so they can use them as spies!**_**"**__**"It could be some sort of spell" said May readjusting her fanny pack, "I mean that Tilpin kid seems to have some kind of power over people" That caused everyone to think about for a moment and then Katara broke the silence. "But a spell can be broken like a habit can't it" she said tucking her water skin back into her jacket, "I mean spells are only temporary" "I don't think this on could be" said Tory putting his tackle box into his backpack, "I mean some spells have to **_**taken off. **_**And I don't think Tilpin is going to take it off, unless there's a task he wants Ulrich and Yumi to do" "If that's true" said Jared putting a padlock on **_**The Field Guide, **_**"then we better be in our bonnets, there's something about that Tilpin I find creepy" "They're **_**all **_**creepy" said Kairi trying to keep her overnight bag on her lap, "If Yumi and Ulrich are **_**really **_**your friends they've got to be under a spell to hang with **_**them"**_** "I think this is some sort of protest against you guys" said Jesse (who before this trip did not believe in the Red King at all) opening a bag of peanuts, "There are no such things as spells anyway. Have you and Jeremy kept anything from them, Li" Aelita shuddered, could Ulrich and Yumi really be scheming with those jerks to get revenge for the vow? "What are you dweebs talking about?" Sissi's head appeared along with Belle's and Dorcas's over the seat's edge, "How stupid you are?" "NO!" said Aelita trying hard not to sound nervous, "Just about when we think the plane is going to land" "It's landing in five minutes" said Belle (who had come to take every chance she got to insult Aelita), "But you do**_** know **_**there's a bathroom **_**on **_**the plane" But Aelita, Jeremy, Aang, Katara, Charlie, Olivia, Sora, Kairi, Jared, Jesse, Tory, May, Percy and Annabeth weren't listening to her, they were too busy watching a woman who looked almost exactly like the Wicked Witch of the West fly right beside the plane. Once she waved at them.**

**Elphaba may have**_** naturally **_**looked like the Wicked Witch of the West, but she knew, as clever Aelita and her friends were, they hadn't **_**completely **_**figured out the "surprise", for she wasn't dressed as herself today or even wearing **_**the hat**_**. Today Elphaba wore her long black hair in a ponytail, a gray flannel shirt, a black tube top, a pair of black jeans and black hiking boots, it was her first time without **_**the hat**_** in almost fourteen years, it was strange dressing so differently than she normally did, but well Elphie could fit in when she wanted, Glinda was another story, she fought hard to be fashionable and owned no earth shoes, but high heels. "Hey Glinda!" Elphie hollered over the plane's propellers, "Everything alright on starboard? We'll be landing soon" Glinda's bubble (as fast as Elphie's broom, but not as stationary) appeared just above the plane. "Sorry, Elphie" Glinda's voice came out from inside the bubble, "I can't understand you when you're talking in boat language" "It means 'is everything alright on the right side of the plane" Elphaba groaned, was Glinda right about **_**anything**_** that didn't have to do with Aelita's powers? "OH!" Glinda's voice came from the bubble again, "In that case everything's 'ship shape'! How are things from your end" "Well I think Aelita, the Belquois boy, the Avatar, his little water tribe friend, two of those kids from Bloor's, the boy with the Key Blade, the young Princess of Heart, the boy with the field guide, the leader of the orphaned thieves from the other night, two of those kids from the Pokémon world and those two demigods saw me" Elphaba said sticking her broom to the edge of the plane, "So I waved, and I think the fourteen of them have realized Stern and Ishyama might not be…….." "Chosen" Glinda finished the sentence for her, "Well they should have known sooner, but who knows maybe they are, maybe they aren't, who knows?" "That's the point" said Elphaba, "If Stern and Ishyama aren't chosen then they were probably just using the fight against Xana to get to know each other better" Glinda plastered here self next to Elphaba on the plane. "And if they are chosen?" "Then I'll feel like a complete idiot, because I misjudged them" Elphaba had never trusted Ulrich and Yumi, and now she didn't know whether she should feel good about being right or upset for the fact that until yesterday Aelita only had **_**three **_**real friends. "Don't worry about it Elphie," said Glinda, "When life gives you lemons make, lemonade" "Speaking of that I think Aelita's pretty good at it" As the plane landed, both witches had a thought in their heads: Where was Antea? Little did they know she was invisibly near. **

_**It hadn't always been this way. Antea Hopper remembered brighter days; the days spent playing in the snow with Aelita, the days with Franz reading by the fire place, even the days cleaning for her sister, Ursa (who was Zuko and Azula's mother) seemed beautiful in the midst of these terrible days, spent cooking and cleaning for Maleficent, the Bloors, Admiral Zhao, and all the others. But where could Antea go? She was trapped in a dank place called "the Void", which was an evil hollow where the bad guys ruled the world, and people went if they were not quite dead and not quite alive, not even Hades lord of the Dead knew they were there. "Get back to work, servant" Marluxia a nobody from Castle Oblivion knocked Antea over, "You can't just stand around" "Alright, alright. Yeesh!" said the sad woman picking herself off the floor, "Do I look like a soccer ball to you" Antea's only way of ignoring the emptiness and sorrow of missing her Franzie and Baby was acting rebellious to her captors, her older sister Ursa on the other hand never once had a rebellious heart as a child, and preferred to attend to her work. "Don't get in his way" Ursa urged Antea, "And he'll stop being in yours all the time" "You've got no guts" Antea told her sister, "Why do you let them push you around?" "They're monsters" said Ursa. Antea made a face, of course Ursa had "a good reason", ever since they were children it seemed Ursa always had "a good reason", Antea was a born Saudi Arabian tradition rebel, Ursa followed the rules because "Mama said so", Antea tried to be smart and help animals, Ursa was purposely stupid and avoided animals because "Brainy women don't get men and neither do girls who make friends with crap", Antea followed her heart, Ursa went along with marrying Ozai because "he had plenty of money and was handsome". "You know we can beat them" said her sister, "And even if I'm wrong my husband and daughter will come and save us, with their wonderful friends" "Don't make me laugh" said a voice behind her back, Antea spun around to see Yorath Yewbeam, "Your husband is a weak man, and your daughter won't make it here without her powers" Antea gulped in worry, Franz might not be as weak as he was as a boy or when Xana had kidnapped him, but he still was sickly, and what on earth did Yorath mean by Aelita wouldn't make it here "without her powers"? "You don't scare me, shape-shifter!" she shouted, hiding her fear, "My daughter has her powers and used them to save my husband's life." "Don't get too rebellious" said Ursa. Her words came too late; Antea had just jumped on the scarred, shape-shifter's stomach and was clawing at him like a cat to a ball of yarn. Yorath pushed her off. "There are times ingrate!" he said, "that I wish you and your sister stopped acting so childish" "Nice work" Ursa said, "Now they're mad at BOTH of us" Antea glared at her sister, there were times…………Suddenly all she see could was terrible problems her husband and child got into, she fell to the ground only to face Maleficent. "I'm sure Franz and Aelita are fine" said the wicked witch. "Who told you their names" "You did when you first got here" Antea smelled a rat; the villains were up to something.  
**_**  
When the plane landed, just about everyone had to have their luggage checked to ensure nobody was carrying a weapon, Aelita found this utterly embarrassing, all the good kids did, as she poured out her stuffed animals and safari gear, she thanked God nothing in her bag would give away the secret. Only one kid who wasn't one of Ezekiel's spies didn't empty her bag and got away with it, Samantha Knight. "That was totally humiliating" said Odd as they were leaving the airport in a stretch limo, "At least now we'll get to see some tigers and have a mochachino" "Sorry to crush your hopes, Odd" Aelita said wondering why Ezekiel let "the bad kids" in his limo, "But they're aren't any tigers in Africa, but there are **_**lions" **_**"There's still hot coffee, right?" Aelita smiled at Katara, Olivia, Kairi, Jesse, May, and Annabeth as if to say "well he's made stupider errors". "Well" Jeremy said to her as the limo took off,  
"When do you think we should tell the new kids about………." "As soon as we've gotten used to each other" said Aelita, "I really like them and I think we should get to know them better before we tell them………." "You're right!" said Jeremy, "Hey earlier on the plane you mentioned your father coming here before" Aelita grinned, the thought of that made it seem less humiliating. "Why can't we tell them now?" said Aang to Katara at the exact same moment "We can't hold back……………." "I know" said Katara "I just want to be more used to them before we announce…………….." "Hey it's alright they'll understand" Aang said, "They seem nice enough to" "I don't think it's the right time" Charlie was telling Olivia "I mean what if they can't keep……………" "You're right, Charlie" said Olivia, "We should get to know them better before we spill the beans about……….." "Why are saying that" asked Charlie expecting her to argue. "It's just an idea" "Are you sure you don't want to tell them" Sora asked Kairi, "You do how long we **_**can't**_** keep………." "I know, I know" Kairi told him, "I just don't want it to get in the way of our friendship with them and what if they don't understand…………" "All right we'll keep the secret just a bit longer" said Sora, "we'll wait for the best moment" "Come on little bro" said Mallory, "You have to at least tell Jess…….." "Not now I can't" said Jared, "And by **_**me **_**I hope you mean **_**we **_**since I'm not going to be the only one who loses friends over…………." "Guys," Simon urged, "we can all tell everybody at the same time. Okay?" "Okay" said both Jared and Mallory. "We've got to tell them" Zoku told Jesse, "We can't keep holding back…….." "No! Okay?" said Jesse, "I have to know if Jared will hate forever if he finds out and those other kids, will they even trust me if they know……………" "Fine!" said Blygs, "We'll keep it a secret till we know them well enough" "I just can't help it" said Tory, "I don't know how you can hide………" "It's in my blood, Tory" said May, "And besides we barely know these kids, I think we should wait a while before we tell them………." "Alright, Deal" "But Ana" said Percy (who was really getting into calling Annabeth by her nickname), "We can't keep you-know-what a secret from **_**them! **_**They're our friends for gods' sake" "Gee, Percy I-love-arguing-with-you-during-summer-not-even-spent-questing-or-even-at-Camp Half-blood" said Annabeth sarcastically, "But if they are our friends, we need to know if they can be trusted with things like you-know-what" "Fine" said Percy, "We'll hide it all Summer if we have to" "Not what I said" Just then the limo hit a bump….and Ezekiel's dog, Percy (whom Little Billy and I call Blessed) threw up, all over the floor, and Aelita and Jeremy and Aang and Katara and Charlie and Olivia and Sora and Kairi and Jared and Jesse and Tory and May and Percy and Annabeth. It was the biggest mess (that didn't involve injury) on the trip. **

**When they got out of the limo, Aelita looked around her; they appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. "Excuse me Mr. Ezekiel" asked Little Billy in a frightened voice, "Where are we?" "Does 'in the middle of nowhere where we'll probably go mad before the school year begins' answer your question" asked a bored Ezekiel. Aelita shot her father a look that said, "please tell me you remember something about Africa". "Well actually" Franz said, "I think we're somewhere in between the Ibititi village and Pride Rock National park" "Gross what's Ibititi" said asked Yumi's little brother Hiroki. "And where's Pride Rock National Park?" asked Joshua Tilpin. Neither boy was actually interested. "The Ibititi" said Aelita remembering the stories from history class, "are supposed to be a African tribe that was wiped out by a wildebeests stampede, 100 years ago" "And Pride Rock National Park" said her father as the safari group ventured into the savannah, "is the only national park in Chad completely focused on preserving the lions' habitat" "Disgusting" said Miss Chrystal a violin teacher from Bloor's, "As if we need more lions living. All they do is eat us, we need them dead" Aelita didn't like the way some people at Bloor's talked, it was like all they cared about was money. "I hate the Outdoors" declared Mrs. Bone (Grizelda Yewbeam). "Can we go back now?" asked Herb, "The heat is scalding the bottoms of my feet" "Well put your socks back on, nerd" said Sissi throwing off her pack. "Hey squeak box" she said to Kairi, "pick that up" When Kairi bent down to pick up Sissi's pack something grabbed at her, Aelita ran back to help. "Gee Kai" she said, "I'll bet Sissi knew that was going to happen, she had Tilpin put a snake or something there" "Gosh I'm sorry" And the two girls ran after the rest of the group. Hours went by the 200 students, 30 chaperones, two dogs and six-year-old pain-in-the butt never once stopped walking, even though it seemed they were going around in circles. "Um Zeke" said Jim looking at the map like it was a Chinese checkers board, "Am I the only one who realizes the map is in Swahili and it isn't being very helpful" Aelita looked around her, hadn't they been here before, **_**five times?**_** "Does your dad intend on telling us how long we've going around in circles" asked Sora. "I don't know if even a wildlife expert like my father has a way to get us out this" Aelita confessed, "But still I should ask him if does have an idea" "He better" said Aang looking to his friend's sweating younger cousin, "Or else Benny's going to explode" "If I know Aelita's father, he'll defiantly have a plan" said Jeremy taking a sip from his canteen, "Anybody want a drink?" "No thanks" said Charlie, "You've got to ask him sometime, Aelita or Ezekiel will keep leading around in circles until we all die of heat stroke and our bodies will be eaten by buzzards" "Thanks" said Olivia sarcastically, "I feel like I can conquer anything now" "Hey guys" said Jesse, "Even if Franz (on the flight Aelita had explained to the new kids that her father preferred to called his first name by his daughter's friends) doesn't have a plan it's not like Ezekiel's going to suck the fun out of the whole trip" "That's the spirit, Jess" said Jared hoping his mother was doing alright alone in the house with Jennifer (his father's fiancé) Thimbletack and Hogsqueal, "Keep it up" "I don't think we should be getting our optimism up" said Kairi who was still giddy from the accident, "What if I step on another snake like before" "If you ask me" said Annabeth, "Snakes should the least of our worries" "Yeah" said Percy thinking about monsters right along with her, "There must be a lot more to be scared of than snakes" At that moment, everyone started thinking of their worst fears, Aelita of the Men In Black hiding in the bushes waiting for her, Jeremy of jackals, hyenas and maybe one or two of the monsters that used to be Xana's, Aang and Katara of Saudi Arabian spies, Charlie and Olivia of just plain anything the Bloor's could control, Sora and Kairi of Heartlesses, Jared of goblins or ogres, Jesse of the Kents, and Tory and May of Team Rocket (a group of people who stole Pokémon). "NO!" Tory cried, "No, no way. We can't be lost!!" "Tory! Calm down" urged May. "I really think we should talk to Franz!" said Katara. "You're right Kat" said Aelita "Daddy usually has a plan" When they caught site of Franz, he was making markings in dirt. "What are doing, sir" asked Tory. "It's called a blaze" Franz explained, "If you see the same one again it means you're going around in circles" "Are we?" all fourteen kids asked at once. Franz gave them a look that said "what do you think" Suddenly Matron came up dispersing the group and getting them all to one spot, the watering hole. "Alright" said Ezekiel, "This is where we set up camp" "But sir" said Grover, "this is the tenth time we've been to this water hole" "And it's the best place we found, now start setting up tents" As the complaining good kids began working and the bad kids settled down for a cappuccino, five mysterious women joined the group. **

**Glinda and Elphaba had been trying to catch up with the group all day, but Zuko's younger sister Azula and her friends Ty Lee (who was a former circus acrobat) and Mai (who was a blade wielder and in love Zuko) weren't as unsuccessful at running at an unseen distance, unlike Zuko, Azula was highly favored by their father, an expert fire bender and very wicked, or at least that was how it had been before last week, when she discovered her father was getting remarried to a woman by the name of, Jadis who claimed to have once been the Queen of Narnia, a country Azula had never heard of, and made it clear from their first meeting that, she didn't want to have children, she didn't want Azula for a daughter and she didn't want Ursa's name mentioned in her presence. Azula decided, she didn't want much to do with Jadis herself, so she made up a story and ran off to try a good, and of course she took Ty Lee and Mai with her. "Gee" Mai was saying as they'd finally found out where the group was spending the night, "I thought this hike would be interesting so far, reformation is**_** boring**_**" Azula paid no attention to her, this was keen way to keep yourself from having to listen the Mai Wing Yee boredom list. "Oh come on, Mai" said Ty Lee Jay Miss So, "It could be worse" "I'm sorry Ty Lee" said Azula wondering how these two very different could friends for so long, "but I'm with Mai on this one. That man practically lead them into a bat cave" "But he didn't" "What those kids need is a map written in English" said Mai. Azula nodded remembering she had one. "Hey Ty Lee" she said, "Where's the map" "What map?" asked Ty Lee flipping over to walk on her hands. "The map I wrote in English for this trip" said Azula. "I thought Mai had it" said Ty Lee. Azula turned to Mai. "I thought you had it" said Mai. "Well I don't, I thought it was **_**Ty Lee's**_** turn to take the map" "I thought it was **_**Mai's **_**turn to take the map" "I thought since **_**Azula **_**wrote the stupid thing she'd want to carry it" "And I thought this trip couldn't get much worse, turns out we were all wrong" said a voice, all three girls turned right beside was Zuko, "Now what are you three doing here" "Frankly" sais Azula, "don't try to fight us, we don't want to hurt you" Zuko gasped, was this really his sister? "Don't think I don't know what's going on" he said, "Because I know what's going on. Now, what's going on?" "You just said you **_**knew **_**your father was getting remarried to a crazy woman who looks half-dead" said Ty Lee. "What?" who was this loony girl kidding; Zuko wasn't falling for it this time, "Okay since when is Dad even **_**dating**_**" "I don't know" Azula insisted, "I hadn't even seen his fiancé till last week and she's **_**horrible**_**" "She eats all her food cold and puts ugly statues in the quarry" Mai added. "Alright I get and I'll play along and until I know if this is a double cross" said Zuko, "Now please help us set up the tents and don't call me 'Zuzu'" "Deal" said Azula. And the four joined up with the group. **

**Glinda and Elphaba didn't arrive until after dinner. It was a good thing for them too, around the campfire after the tents were set up by the hard working good kids, who were pressured too hard, by the lazy bad kids, Manfred handed out pizzas to Ezekiel's pets, while everyone else was served goopy mush they had to eat with their hands by Matron. Since it was cold, Azula turned it down politely (but still had to eat it) thinking of Jadis, and Aelita couldn't eat because she had to watch Venetia sneak Eric a bigger piece of pizza, it reminded her of cooking with her mother on Father's Day. "I don't know why Ulrich and Yumi are acting so snobby" said Odd trying to feed his mush to his dog Kiwi (he thought it was dog food), "I mean I like pizza but watching them eat it so snobbily when we're all eating who-knows-what is too much to bear" "You know" said Jared thinking of Hogsqueal again, "I've got this friend, he'd eat this, he'll eat anything" "Bluffer!" teased Benjamin letting his dog, Runner Bean sniff the mush to determine what it was, "**_**Nobody**_** would eat this" "**_**Nobody with taste buds, **_**anyway" said Patrick as he and Benny dumped their untouched meals into the river. "It's true" said Mallory, "we've all met this friend of Jared's he swallowed our mom's car keys" "Whole" Simon added, "and he chewed up my junior microscope" "Sounds like a real charmer" said Bobby through a fake mouthful of the stuff (it was really dirt). "What is this" cautioned Aang the vegetarian, "It better not be meat because I don't eat meat" "Ezekiel's really done it this time" sighed Charlie. Aelita noticed her father wasn't eating either, she had to ask what was going on, but Sora beat her to it. "Excuse me sir" he asked (since his entire branch of the new kids really liked Jeremy and he never called Franz anything, but sir they picked it up from him), "Why aren't you eating" "You shouldn't eat dung beetles" Franz answered. Now that cost everyone who was eating the mush and several people who weren't their appetite except for Sam, she wouldn't stop eating. "Did I mention" Franz added softly, "I have a story to tell" That was when little Eric piped up, "So does Belle! So does Belle!" "Well if Belle has a story" said Manfred, "let's hear it" "Yeah" said Dagbert looking excited, "Let's hear Belle's story first" As usual the Bloors and their spies got their way, Belle told a very boring story about a heroine named Yolanda Yewbeam who killed a dreadful French witch. Aelita was dying to hear her father's story, but he had to tell it to them in her, Katara, Olivia, Kairi, Jesse, May, and Annabeth's (which also belonged to Belle, Dorcas and Sissi) because Ezekiel ordered all the children who done work to bed right after dinner, Franz seemed to like this better. "Once upon a time" he began, "there was a young orphaned boy who came to Pride Rock National Park when he was 14-years-old for a school field trip" As he told the story, Aelita was drawn into the savannah with her young father and her friends. "One day as he was studying plant life" Franz continued, "He heard a roar for help from a young lion, all he could think of doing answer it, he followed the call all to a rocky ledge, where the animal was in the middle of a wildebeest stampede, so the boy reached down his hand and saved Prince as called the lion" "That was a great story, sir" said Jeremy. That was something everyone agreed to. Aelita wondered, if the boy was really her father, as she lay down to sleep, dreaming of the lions and of the rescue. Little she did know how well the lion remembered her father. **

**Not far away in Pride Rock National Park, Prince, Simba to his fellow lions was out on the National Park's namesake with his father Mufasa (Goliath to the rangers) and his uncle Scar (Old Nick to the rangers who didn't agree with the lions' perspective on the name), they were looking at the stars all thinking of something, Mufasa, of his mate (and Simba's mother) Sarabi (whom the rangers called Natasha) who had died when she was bitten by a puff adder, a dangerous snake, Scar, halfway of the Schaeffer boy who had ruined his chances of becoming king years ago, halfway of steak the human food he ate everyday before Sarabi died, Simba of his mother, his mate Nala (who Antea named Cheyenne) who disappeared around the same time Antea did, of his friend Franz almost like a brother and of his crippled daughter, Kiara who hadn't walked since her mother's disappearance. They were saying nothing until Scar broke the silence. "Oh disgusting" he said, "Something reeks of pine cones and dust" "Pine cones and dust?" Simba's ear perked up, "You mean like the way Franz smelled" He remembered the smell, because it was hard to forget the smell of someone who saved your life. "Simba don't get your hopes up" said Mufasa, "Plenty of humans smell like those" "Alone yes" Simba admitted, "But together………….." "Don't think of it that way, son" said Mufasa, "Even if it is him, you must do what's best for Kiara" "And that is……….." asked Scar hoping for a boring lecture. "Stay clear of the humans you don't trust" "I will" said Simba, "I was just hoping it was him because maybe he could help with……." "Simba, you know who could be with him" said Mufasa, "But yes it would be better if Franz could rid Kiara of her stiff leg." Just then a small young lioness, with brown eyes and a limb that looked like a hyena had chewed off the upper muscles of the leg it was on walked out of the cave. "Kiara" Simba said going up to his wobbling daughter, "It's late. What are you doing up?" "I couldn't sleep" said Kiara softly, "My leg keeps waking me up" "Hush" Simba nuzzled her gently, "That can happen sometimes, but it goes away" "Of course it does" Scar muttered, "**_**Humans **_**make go it away." "Scar, be quiet!" said Mufasa, "You know that's not true" That pushed Simba into remembering Franz, a skinny lifesaving hand, a warm pat on the back, kibble; maybe humans were the answer to Kiara's problem. "Hey Scar" he said, "that's actually a good idea" Nobody knew what he meant, nor did they see a green women on a broomstick land on the nearby camp.  
After hours of running to catch up Glinda and Elphaba finally made it to camp, they were sweaty, and tired. Most of the clothes Glinda had packed were ruined, and Elphaba was in a bad mood. As soon as they trudged into camp, Franz knew something was going on. "**_**They **_**know we're here" announced Elphaba throwing her suitcase on the cot, "Ezekiel had this all planned out" Franz shifted his feet, he knew what she meant by **_**they**_** and he didn't want **_**them **_**anywhere near his daughter. "Any other news" he asked hoping for a lead on his wife's whereabouts. "Oh yeah" Elphie signaled for Glinda to come in, "We need to keep an eye on two girls, a real bottle blond called Donner and an African American named Knight" Glinda came in with Mr. Yewbeam and Miss Julia Ingledew, Emma's aunt. "Good evening, Paton." said Elphie, "Hello Julia. I was just telling Franz…….." "We know what you're talking about" interrupted Paton, "And we're all aware that Yolanda's **_**back. **_**The question is: why is she back?" "Elphie and I were hoping you'd know" admitted Glinda. **_**Oh great**_** Elphaba thought, **_**now Glinda's acting like we depend everything on Paton! It's going to be a long summer. **_**"Well" said Julia, "we thought Yolanda was dead to be truthful. I mean who could survive an electric shock that strong" "I don't care **_**how **_**she survived" said Franz, "I just want to know **_**what **_**she wants with my Aelita" "Well that's easy" said Paton, "She wants to find out who the most powerful young witch is so she can get her powers" Franz examined a toe nail clipping he'd gotten from Sam. "I was afraid of that" he said softly. "Don't worry about it, Franz" said Julia, "There's a one-in-a-million chance it's Aelita" "Correction" Franz said, "There **_**was**_** a one-in-a-million chance it was Aelita four months ago ever since she saved my life" he shuddered at the memory of the night he finally was rid of his homicidal creation, "one-in-a-million has become one-in-ten and there are only five other young witches here" "Well" said Elphaba in soft voice, "Maybe Aelita can stop Yolanda" "Elphie's right" said Glinda who said that phrase an awful lot, "Maybe Aelita's as brave as…………" "Her mother" Julia finished the sentence. To that all Franz said was, "I'm just going to check on her." With that he left his tent and went into the small girls' tent on the right. When he peaked in, Aelita was sleeping soundly; he slowly went over to her. **_**Tomorrow**_** Franz told himself gazing upon her sleeping face, **_**tomorrow I'll tell her who she is and make it known that she is the Lyoko Warrior I've always encouraged her to be after all it's the best way to protect her from Yolanda**_** Franz kissed Aelita's forehead and fondled her hair. "I love you" he told her softly, "Good night, Baby" He walked out, unaware of her dreams.**__

**One minute it was a good dream, one minute all Aelita Hopper's trouble had faded away, one minute she was gliding down the Savannah on the wings of a silver eagle, with Katara, Olivia, Kairi, Jesse, May, Annabeth, and a young lioness. Beside them Jeremy, Aang, Charlie, Sora, Jared, Tory, and Percy flew on the back of sky bison, to their other side Odd, Toph, Fidelio, Simon, Zoku, Ash, and Grover rode on a flying lemur, nearby William, Sokka, Tancred, Lysander, Riku, Blygs, and Brock flew gliders, the others were on clouds, except for Emma who was a bird. Then Katara cried out, "We need you, Aelita" "I need you too" Aelita told her new friends. Suddenly the entire sky went black and two women, one an old crone with yellow skin hanging in folds, the other a beautiful women with white skin and bleary eyes stepped from the cloud with Ulrich and Yumi hot on their heals. "They don't need you, Aelita" said Yumi. "And we want you" said Ulrich. Aelita froze, her heart was beating at an accelerating rate and tears were filling her eyes. "Some friends they are" said the white skinned women, "Time for you to decide who your **_**real **_**friends are" The young lioness snarled in Aelita's arms. "Krissy" Aelita coaxed wondering about the name, "Please stop" "Never mind your pet" said the old crone, "Now decide or we'll take your powers" Aelita knew her decision was the boys' decision as well, she had to choose the new kids, it was the **_**only**_** choice there seemed to be, but still Ulrich and Yumi **_**were**_** once her friends. Just then from out of the sky, came an older lioness, a huge lion and…..was that her mother? The big lion stopped on the eagle's wings and said……."What your former associates are telling you is a lie, dear one. Your new friends **_**do **_**need you" Aelita trusted this lion, but she didn't know who to believe, so she looked to her mother. "Those two? Your friends?" Antea Hopper looked astonished, "I love you and your father. And I want you to make good choices, for now go with those you know are your friends" Aelita knew now who she had to pick. "Why do I have to decide" she said, "Why can't we all be friends" Just then the old crone knocked from her the eagle shouting, "Hand over your powers" "What powers?" Aelita cried, "What are talking about" And then she woke up.**

**Chapter 4: The Hike**

**The next morning, Aelita was the second one up, she got dressed quickly and found Odd's mysterious friend Sam mashing beetles. "You know" Aelita said laughing, "Even if Ezekiel insists you waste your time making breakfast for us good kids, we don't have to eat it. I can cook" "No thanks" said Sam, "Ezekiel didn't tell me to bake this. I like it. The beetles taste like they were in something" Aelita was too polite to say, "They're dung beetles, which means they were something: dung". Instead she just smiled up until Sam said "Besides you're a kid. You can't cook. It's supposed to be your dad's job" Aelita couldn't believe how obnoxious this girl was, it was nauseating. "My father" Aelita admitted regretfully, "Isn't **_**the best **_**cook and my mother passed down some recipes to me before she……" She stopped; it was too painful to think about. "Okay Miss Know-it-all" said Sam accidently beheading one of her beetles, "Make breakfast, but I'm sticking to this" Aelita was able to find some fruit to use for juice and Ezekiel had some eggs, bread, spices and vegetables in his bag all of which primary parts of Antea Hopper's recipe books. When everyone else got up, Ezekiel discovered two things: 1. He couldn't mash dung beetles and beetle dung anymore since someone liked it, and 2. Aelita was the kind of child who could cook like some kids could do their homework, she had to do it and soon decided to do it right. Of course Ezekiel didn't care for the food Aelita made and insisted the good kids eat it, while the bad kids had desert for breakfast. "Gee" said Odd tasting his food, "Ezekiel was fair and didn't realize it, this stuff is awesome! What's in it anyway?" "Scrambled eggs, white bread and mixed vegetables" "Seriously" Odd said "What's in this stuff?" "I'm completely serious, Odd." "SERIOUSLY!?" Odd yelped. Blygs was sulking, unable to believe that the pink-haired wuss had beaten him in cooking, something he was truly good at. Zoku, on the other hand, was scarfing it down like there was no tomorrow. Just then, the five strangers emerged (well, three of them weren't exactly strangers). Elphaba came out of one of the chaperone tents first, followed by Glinda from the same tent. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai came out of their own tent in the back. "What are THEY doing here!?" Sokka accused, freaking out. Azula turned to look at him. "To make a long story short, Ty Lee lost our map," She snapped. "Mai's the one who lost the map!" Ty Lee shouted. "Ty Lee lost the map," Mai retorted. Blygs cut in, troubled by his unimportance in the conversation. "So, Azula told Ty Lee to get the map, and then Ty Lee thought Mai had the map, and Mai thought Azula had the map?" "Seems like it," Zuko muttered. Blygs wandered into his tent, very, very, very confused by all of this. Jeremy shrugged. "So, who're the strangers?" "I understand you're in need of a science teacher," Elphaba stated, ignoring the question. "Well, uh, yeah," Jim said. "Why? Are you planning to teach these maggots?" "MAGGOTS!?" Zoku yelped. "Joke!" Jim replied. "Of course I can do the job," Elphaba replied to the question that was asked about two minutes ago (there was a lot of arguing between Zoku and Jim that I won't post). Glinda chimed in at this moment. "I think I can teach drama with Mrs. Marlowe." Jim faced her. "Okay, uh, so when are you guys planning to start?" "Whenever you think we're ready. A big, strong man like you must also be smart, right?" Jim blushed. "Well, yeah, uh, you can start right away!" Elphaba sighed, annoyed by Glinda's attempt at flirting. Just then, Aelita realized that she may have seen the two women before—they looked familiar. She was about to ask her father about it when Matron came in for morning announcements. "All right," said the old woman. "today we will rent camels and go to the biggest city for one thousand miles to get a guide and out of this mess." Suddenly, Percy interrupted. "Um, ma'am, I thought we were going hiking today." Matron made a face. "Bah! Hiking! We've seen enough of nature!" This is when Aelita's father finally decided to intervene. "I think I can take some of the more willing children hiking." He said. Mai cut in: "Pass. I've seen enough of the jungle for one lifetime." Zuko grinned. "You sure about that?" "Y'know, I was once a park ranger," Jim began. "Let me guess," Odd cut in. "You'd rather not talk about it." Everyone who knew Jim well enough burst out laughing. Everyone else just looked confused. "Very funny, Della Robia," Jim replied. "But GROW UP. PLEASE." Everyone shouldered their packs. The heroes could see that today would be fateful.**

_**Meanwhile, back in the Void, Antea could feel it as well; today would be the day her daughter would discover her powers. The day it would all make sense. Beside her, Ursa (on the other hand) only smelled trouble. All the heartless were in a particularly bad mood, especially Ansem. "All right," Antea said, pacing back and forth. "Today's the day. I can feel it." Ursa shook her head. "You're only leading the evil ones on. You have to stop believing that the only thing standing between the world and destruction is our children!" "But it is," Antea replied. She had studied the telescope, showing them to the other world. "Fate's coming." Ursa rolled her eyes. She had never been good with magic stuff. There had been times she had shared her husband's disbelief in magic. It was then that the first guard came in. It was Pete; a very annoying, very stupid heartless. Antea liked it when he guarded; it meant she could study the spyglass without being yelled at. Pete turned to her sister first. "Shouldn't you be working, wench?" He demanded, grinning at the fact that he could use words like that to sound important. It thrilled him to take command over the prisoners. Then he turned to Antea. "Hey servant, the spyglass is for authorized personnel only!" Authorized. Personnel. He was so happy to be able to use words like those to make him sound smart (Which, as we all know, he's not). Antea groaned. "You know what Pete?" She said. "Maleficent isn't going to give you a promotion unless you start acting like this is an earth prison, which means we're allowed to dream of freedom." Pete turned. "Uh, but, so… You're NOT using it to keep watch over your husband and daughter?" "No, I'm not," Antea lied. "I'm simply trying to get a view of the outside world." "You liar," Ursa muttered under her breath. Antea stomped on her foot, HARD. Ursa shut up instantly. "All right, all right!" Said Pete. "But any funny business, and it's solitary for a week." "Thank goodness," Ursa murmured. Antea stomped again. It was then Pete took his "early" lunch break (Which he does about every two hours). "Nice work, sis," said Ursa. "We'll both be punished if you get caught helping your family again!" "Well," Antea shot back, "at least I bother to TRY!" After that, they were both silent.**_

"My feet hurt," Blygs whined. "Why can't I fly?" Jesse groaned. "Quit being such a baby," Zoku grumbled, and shoved him playfully. "Just messin' around," Blygs muttered. "Quit bickering, you two," Jesse snapped. Up ahead, somebody else was acting immature. "This hike drags on forever. I am sooooooooooooooo bored," Mai complained. "Aw, c'mon, it's fun!" Ty Lee chirped. Azula rolled her eyes. "How on earth did you survive walking around in the jungle with these two?" Zuko grumbled, afterwards shooting Mai an apologetic look. Azula wondered briefly if he was talking to her or Azula herself. She answered him anyway. "They fight less when they're not exhausted." The look on Zuko's face made it clear that Azula was not the one he was referring to. Mai smiled briefly at him. He grinned back. "Will you lovebirds break it up?" Odd groaned. "I think we should stop for lunch." Aelita couldn't believe what she was hearing. "We just did. Three hours ago." Franz turned to face the students. "I think it's time to stop." "FINALLY!!" Mai and Blygs chorused simultaneously. They stopped over a rocky ledge. It was seemingly deserted—except for a hornbill that appeared to be on a scouting mission. Franz undid his pack to reveal a small Chinese box. Aelita gazed at it. "Um, Daddy, what's in the box?" Her father looked to the sky. "Many of you by now have heard of the Red King," He began. "From him, many of you are descended, even those who come from other worlds. You all have special powers and abilities that make up who you are, and your destiny is to save the world." Suddenly, Jesse interrupted him. "Wait, sir, all you're saying about spells and magic and the Red King? You do know that none of that stuff is real, right?" Franz grinned. "Nothing is as it seems. You have to start believing that." Suddenly, the sky turned black. Aelita could feel the wind on her shoulders; wings were sprouting from her back. Odd yelped, "HOLY CRAP!" as he watched, and everyone else turned to look. As Aelita looked around her, suddenly everyone faded but Jeremy, Aang, Katara, Charlie, Olivia, Sora, Kairi, Jared, Jesse, Tory, May, Percy, and Annabeth. They were surrounded by dark sky and a new voice was speaking. "They are here," it boomed. "The leaders of the final generation of the Warrior Council. Together, the fourteen of you and your friends will save the universe! But the fourteen of you have been chosen to lead, because you are the most strategic (Annabeth), daring (Percy), optimistic (May), cautious (Tory), bold (Jesse), elusive (Jared), innocent (Kairi), courageous (Sora), stealthy (Olivia), prepared (Charlie), responsible (Katara), powerful (Aang), intelligent (Jeremy), and pure (I think you can guess who this is). Now, you are all together and the dawning of a new era will begin here." The voice faded, and everything was as it was as quickly as it had changed earlier. Odd grinned. "That was SOOOOOOOOOO COOL! Somebody made the entire place disappear!" Aelita looked at him. "You didn't see the dark sky, or hear that voice?" "You're dreaming, pinky." Blygs groaned. "Probably just _fainted _again." "How could she have dreamed it!?" Jeremy snapped. "I saw it too!" "Maybe you're all crazy," Blygs suggested dryly, obviously bored. "Um, dude? Jeremy's the only one that agreed," Zoku pointed out. "Just look at their faces!" Blygs informed. "I'm not crazy!" Annabeth snapped. "I know what I saw—and heard!" "Sure, sure," Blygs said dismissively. Zoku grinned. "But there _was_ a voice, AND a dark sky!" said Aang. "I saw it!" **Sokka laughed. "Either you took an unexpected trip to the Spirit World, or maybe Blygs has a point." "See, I told you!" Blygs said triumphantly. Aelita turned to her father. "Dad, please tell me you saw something." Her father smiled. "Lord Zeus has a strange way of showing his power—a way only the most chosen can see." Just then, an unexpected visitor popped out of nowhere. It was Hiroki's annoying friend Johnny. "Hi guys!" He chirped. Franz grumbled to himself. "Note to self; next time check twice who comes on life-changing trips." "Where've you guys been?" asked Johnny. "Have you seen Hiroki?" "Yeah, I have. He's right over that cliff right there," Blygs muttered, pointing in that direction. Zoku elbowed him. "No unnecessary sarcasm to the little midgets." Blygs groaned. "No, we haven't seen him," Aang corrected, shooting Blygs a death glare. "Well, dang!" said Johnny. "He's getting really chummy with Ezekiel's clowns." "Hoo boy, this'll get fun," Zoku muttered sarcastically. Zuko turned to the horizon. "We better get back to camp or we're all dead." How he managed to say that so calmly with such a straight face, no one will ever know. Aelita gazed out. "You know, Zuko, she thought aloud. "I don't think the animals attack this late in the day." "I know," Zuko answered. "I was talking about Ezekiel." They all walked off in a direction. None of them noticed Sam up on the rock ledge.**

**Sam was waiting for her brother Pip. Soon he came. He was a small raven, with a curved beak, and he had once been Sam's only friend. "Why are you here?" said Pip. "I told you to come back to the nest and turn back into a raven!" "I didn't have much choice," said Sam. "Odd begged and pleaded. Besides, I'm sick of being a raven, and a human. I'm not going to choose. I'm going to find my own way in the world." "If you must do that," said Pip, "You have to stop giving in to that boy. He isn't your friend. He's a **_**human.**_**" "So am I," said Sam. "And a skateboarder." Pip groaned. "So there's no convincing you to come back to the nest?" "None at all," His sister answered. And the girl and the raven returned to the campsite.**

**When Aelita got back, she was tired and had to lie down in the tent. The dark night was overpowering her, inside and out. Something was going on; on both Lyoko and Earth. Something she had to stop. Just then, the person she wanted least to see came in; Belle Donner. "Hey, gum-head," Belle hissed. "What's went on during that hike?" Aelita thought of the box and her father's words; of the voice, and the dark sky. "Nothing," she answered. "Good," said Belle. "That means you haven't met Lord Zeus yet." Aelita tensed. "I, uh, don't know what you're talking about!" Belle grinned and began to walk out; but then turned to face her. "Oh yeah, and by the way, Ms. Einstein, your friends, Ulrich and Yumi? They don't like you hanging out with those kids." "Well that's their problem. I like 'those kids', and they don't really know them." Belle snickered. She sounded like an old woman. Aelita tensed up again. It was going to be a long night.**

Chapter 5: The Dream

It was a frigid day. Aelita felt like she wasn't in Africa anymore, but in the Arctic. As she emerged from the tent, she realized she couldn't see. Aelita tripped on what she thought was a tree root, only it was hanging on as though it were alive. A voice called out to her: "Aelita, where are you?" Aelita tensed up; the voice somehow sounded familiar. It wasn't her father's voice; this voice was female. It wasn't Katara's voice; this voice sounded a bit older. I was her mother's voice she heard. "Mom," she whispered, realizing who she was talking to. But there was no answer. Another voice called out; this one Aelita definitely didn't know. "Stay calm," the voice cautioned. Oddly enough, this made Aelita panic more. "Who are you!?" She called out, afraid. "Calm down," the other voice warned gently. "It's okay Sweetheart, we're not going to hurt you." "But I will," a dark, stupid-sounding voice boomed. Aelita gasped. "Who are you!? What's going on!?" she demanded timidly. "It's all right," her mother consoled. "You're all right, child." Frantically, Aelita pushed back and forth, but she seemed to be going blind. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand was cold. Her mother's voice came again. "Hush. Everything's going to be all right now. Just use your powers…" "What powers?" Aelita asked, utterly confused at this point. "You're an enchantress," her mother told her. "You have powers that no one else has; powers that the universe depends on for survival." Just then another voice broke in; this voice was evil to the core. "You're wasting your time," the voice cackled. "You know she's afraid of her powers." Aelita pulled away in a panic. "What powers!? What are you talking about!?" She was very afraid. There seemed to be nowhere to run. Suddenly an explosion went off in Aelita's ears. She screamed and jolted up in her sleeping bag again.

Azula stormed into the tent. "It's three o'clock in the morning! Some of us need to get some _sleep_! Which one of you has been screaming?" "To clarify, Azula," said Katara. "You are." Aelita pushed the blanket off her face. "Sorry," she muttered apologetically. "Well next time you have a nightmare, try to have it _quietly_!" Azula barked. "And next time you scream, you might want to try a little louder. I think I can still hear a little out of my right ear." Olivia said. Azula shot her a death glare and stormed out, regretting that she could not slam a tent door. Sissi made a face. "Some people are so disrespectful." She groaned. "Next time, Ms. Einstein, you should probably do your dumb stuff louder." She, Belle, and Dorcas laughed. That earned Sissi one of Katara's waterbending scrolls flying at her head; she ducked (unfortunately). The seven hero girls all went to sleep.

"Shiz, you can hear that wuss screaming from all the way over here," Blygs grumbled. "Doesn't she have something better to do than keep us up with all these annoying nightmares?" "You know, some people actually worry when they hear people screaming, especially when they seem to be targeted by some evil force." Jeremy snapped. "Well then I'm not 'some people,'" Blygs shot back. "Well, you're selfish!" Aang barked. "Not really, I just want some _sleep._" Blygs growled. All was silent for a moment with the exception of Zoku's light snoring. _How brilliant, _Blygs thought. _The one person who would back me up, sleeping!_ He sighed. "Any of you feel like going over to the girl's tent and getting pinky to shut up?" "Why don't you do it?" asked Jeremy. "You don't get that Aelita has a problem!" "Oh, I get that. She has several problems, actually," Blygs responded calmly. "Bad word choice," Aang whispered to Jeremy. Blygs grinned. Just then, Zuko emerged from his tent with an angry look on his face. "What is all that screaming? I can't sleep!" "Join the club," Blygs muttered. "Guess who's causing it?" Zuko groaned, finding it obvious what the answer is. "Who else screams like that?" Blygs nodded. At least someone was on his side. "Oh come on," Jeremy muttered. "Is _anyone_ worried?" "You are," Zuko pointed out. "I meant _besides _me." He snapped. "Nope!" Blygs answered jubilantly. Aang raised his hand. "He doesn't count," Blygs said, laughing. Charlie raised his hand too. "Screw you," Blygs muttered, mood changing quickly. Sora put up his hand. "I get it!" He yelped. Zuko rolled his eyes. "If you all care so much, then why aren't you down at that tent?" He asked. "Maybe we should go!" Aang snarled. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD!" Blygs shouted. Suddenly Zoku abruptly leapt to his feet. "All of you SHUT UP!!" he hollered. "I CAN"T SLEEP!!" Upon saying that, he curled up in his sleeping bag and was snoring shortly after, ignoring the expressions of shock on everyone's faces.

"Knock knock, we're comin' in!" Sora hollered, stepping into the girls' tent, followed shortly afterwards by the rest of the boys (surprisingly, including Blygs). Aelita looked up. "Why are you guys here?" "To get me to shut up," Blygs said, grinning. Jeremy knelt beside her. "You okay?" he asked. "Just a nightmare," Aelita responded. "Haven't you gotten so bored of these that they don't scare you any more yet?" Blygs muttered, uninterested. Aang glared at him. "Why don't you leave?" he snapped. "Simple. Don't feel like it," Blygs replied. He immediately had to duck a hairdryer tossed at him from an unknown source (although he suspected Katara). Aang leaned over Katara. "It was just a nightmare… Right?" "Ask the one who had the nightmare, moron!" Blygs exclaimed. "You are so obnoxious," said Charlie. "Did your parents even like you?" "… I would ask 'em, but they're dead, y'know?" Blygs muttered, looking away and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I think you offended him," Sora observed. "I ain' offended, got it?" Blygs growled. "Jus' wanna get this over with so I can sleep." He didn't move, however, and continued to sulk at the tent's entrance. Aelita studied his face, wondering what he was thinking about. He seemed sad. "… What're you starin' at?" Blygs snarled when he noticed Aelita's eyes on him. Jeremy turned to her. "Don't mind him, he hates you." Blygs's face changed expression—was it guilt?—at the comment. "It's not just Aelita," said Aang. "It's all of us!" Blygs kept silent. "It's not all of us," Percy added. "It's the _world_ he hates!" "SHUT UP!!" Blygs shouted, tears in the corner of his eyes now. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME, HUH!? NOTHIN'!! NOTHIN'!!!" He growled, sliding into an offensive crouch, poised to attack. "Nothin'!" he repeated again, and sprung at Percy. Percy stepped nimbly out of the way, pulling Riptide out of his pocket. "So that's the way it's gonna be, huh?" He muttered, preparing to uncap his sword. Blygs placed his hands on his belt, preparing to draw his daggers. "Don't be stupid," Annabeth said calmly, stepping in between them. "There are innocent people in here, someone could get hurt. Stop acting like preschoolers." "Preschoolers wouldn't pick this kinda fight," Blygs growled, but his rage was beginning to calm itself. His hands slipped away from his weapons. "To be truthful," said Jesse. "Ricky (since they were still using aliases) is always acting like a preschooler." Blygs growled. "You shut up too." "Well I hate it!" exclaimed Jesse. "I hate pretending to be your mother!" "Well in case you didn't notice, I don't _have_ a mother, and I don't _need _one!" He barked, his dark façade beginning to return. "Stop, stop, everybody be quiet!" Aelita was starting to feel the same hatred she had felt in that dream. "Why don't you make me, wimp? Or are you just gonna faint again?" Blygs snarled. "See?" said Jeremy. "If you hate being one of this group so much, why don't you just "go off on your own!" "Because—" Blygs sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets again. "Because I have nowhere else to go," he muttered sadly. "What's goin' on in here?" Jim barked, storming into the tent. Katara groaned. "We have to barricade the door or something, all these unwanted visitors are starting to annoy me," she muttered. "Tell me what's happening!" Jim demanded. "Nothing," Blygs muttered quietly. "We were just leaving." And then he left. "Well? Aren't you all gonna go?" Jim asked. "You know sir, I was just lodging a complaint about the noise," Zuko interrupted. "Well why don't you complain about the noise in the morning!?" Jim demanded. "Now I can't sleep either!" "Exactly," said Zuko. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would ask the girls to quiet down, Sir." Odd, as he passed the tent, opened his mouth to make a comment about Zuko calling Jim "sir", but Katara tossed a waterbending scroll at his head. "YYYYYYOW!" Odd hollered. "Watch where you're aiming that thing!" "I think she hit her mark," Zuko called to Odd as he left. "Now everyone, back to your respective tents!" Jim hollered. "So I can sleep! And if you wake the chaperones, you'll be in for it in the morning!" "Good night, ladies," said Jared as he walked out. Aelita tried her hardest to sleep; she knew she'd have a big day tomorrow.

Blygs sat atop the cliff, staring at the moon; he didn't get a good look at it often. How long had it been since he could honestly relax? He had barely rested since the Earth Kingdom was taken. His last hope, gone. He had truly nowhere to go; his parents were dead, his home was taken, and his world was crumbling before his eyes. His only salvation had been with the Avengers, and now they were working with the Avatar, of all people! The world's 'last hope'. Ha! All the Avatar did was make everyone rely on him instead of themselves. "You're out rather late," said a voice behind him—a voice Blygs knew all too well. He wiped stray tears from his eyes with the back of his arm and turned to face the Fire Nation princess. "What do you want," he mumbled, too tired and depressed to sound angry—anger that wasn't fake for once. "A bit of quiet—that Aelita certainly can scream." "Amen," Blygs agreed, feeling a small smile appear on his face. He looked away instantly, to hide it—he couldn't be friendly with the one that had ruined his home. Azula sat beside him. "What's with you?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" he replied blankly. "No angry comments, no attacks, no anything. Are you feeling okay?" Blygs shrugged. "Depends on what you mean by 'okay'." "Well, how are you feeling right now?" Azula asked, almost _concerned_—no, feigning concern; she couldn't really be worried about him, she must be leading him on. At the moment, however, he was too exhausted to worry about it. "Hopeless, angry, depressed, weak, pathetic…" he started. "That's not okay," Azula said, cutting him off. "I don't hate everything," Blygs said. "I want the world to be safe, and happy. I want the world to be back to the way it was before the war." Why was he saying this? _Stupid, _he thought to himself. _She's crazy for the war, why wouldn't she be? She's Fire Nation._ "Yeah, the war's caused more problems than it solved," she agreed, much to his surprise. "You can't really think that," he argued. "You're Fire Nation, and the royal family at that. You people started the war, and you're continuing it. Why would your kind care if it was hurting people?" "We're not all bad," Azula retorted. "It's just our way of looking at things, and I'm beginning to see differently. My brother's seen the other side of things, and I think I will soon too." Oddly enough, he believed her. She sounded sincere, and he felt like she meant what she said. "Are _you _feeling okay? I've never heard a Fire Nation citizen talk like that—well, except Zuko, but he's not the same." She paused for a moment, thinking. "… Yeah, I think I really am okay. Better than I have been in a long time. The war's put the Fire Nation through a lot as well, especially the royal family." So you're one of the messed-up kids now, huh?" Blygs joked. "Yeah, I guess I am." Azula smiled—and it didn't creep him out for once. This smile wasn't dark; it was genuine, _real_. Blygs smiled back; he couldn't help it. "What do you mean by that?" "Well," Azula started, "my father's gone a bit power-hungry. He banished my mother, nearly killed Zuko, and I feel like he's using me." "At least you've still got a family," Blygs muttered, trying not to be cold for once. "My family was killed by the Fire Nation when they took Omashu." Azula looked away, expression filling with guilt. "I'm sorry about that, Ricky." Blygs hesitated, then said, "that's not my real name." Azula looked at him, confused. "Don't call me this in front of the others, but my real name is Blygs. Ricky Webb is just an alias." "I see," she muttered. "Well your secret's safe with me, as long as you don't tell anyone the sappy junk I just spilled." "As far as I'm concerned, this conversation never happened," Blygs replied, grinning. "Now let's get to bed, we're likely gonna get woken up again sooner or later." Azula nodded and they both left.

In the tent, Franz Hopper was waiting for Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda. Franz and "Kody" had been friends for years. Franz was an orphan; his parents were killed in a car accident. Hakoda Quong, "Kody" in High School, and his single mother, had been one of his foster families. "He's not coming," Elphaba insisted. "He'll come," said Franz. "If anybody can help me explain everything, he can." "I just don't think the man's very responsible; he's like a grown-up kid!" Elphaba exclaimed. Franz looked to the sky. "Yes, but his children trust him." "And your kid doesn't trust you?" Elphaba asked sarcastically. "She does, but I can't explain everything without help." "That's what Paton and Julia are for." "I can't help it, I barely know them," Franz insisted. "How long are you two going to argue?" Asked a very annoyed Glinda. Elphaba, obviously ignoring Glinda, turned to Franz and said, "Don't you think you're being a little bit controlling? Just a tiny bit psychotic, maybe?" "He _can _be a little overprotective," agreed Glinda. "Glinda and Elphaba, agreeing? Have we stumbled into a parallel universe?" Said a voice from outside the tent. "Hello, Kody!" Glinda chimed. "Come in!" Franz shot Elphaba a triumphant look. Elphaba sighed. "Fine, you're right. He came." "So, you told them, but you don't know how to explain." Hakoda said, attempting to clarify. "Yes, that's right," Franz agreed. "Well I told ya, you gotta learn to let go," he stated matter-of-factly. "They've all gotta grow up at some point, right?" "When are you going to," Elphaba hissed, trying to ignore the fact that she sort of agreed with him. Hakoda just grinned at her. "You haven't changed at all, Elphie," he said joyfully. "Neither have you," Elphaba said bitterly. "Unfortunately." "Don't be so glum, Elphie," Glinda chimed. Hakoda turned to his old friend. "So, your kid's about fourteen now, right?" "Almost," said Franz. "Not until the summer solstice." Hakoda grinned. "Fifteen, sixteen." "And which of them are you acting more like?" Elphaba retorted. "Ooooh, sharp-tongued today." Hakoda teased. "Have you two lovebirds been arguing?" When Elphaba's face turned an angry shade of red, Hakoda shrugged and raised his hands in surrender. "Joke!" he explained. "You two just remind me of an old married couple sometimes." "I'm with him on this," Glinda agreed. "Oh be quiet," Elphaba shot back. "What? I do," Glinda insisted. "Well let's get on with it, before Elphaba has another excuse to barrage me with sarcastic comments," Hakoda said. "All right," Franz began. "I feel the heartless are coming. Ezekiel is calling them. Maleficent is coming, and Ansem, and Zhao. I think the titans may be coming as well." "You're right," said Hakoda. "If there was ever a better time for the next generation of the Warrior Council to begin, I can't think of it." Elphaba turned to the ceiling. "I think someone else is coming." "Whoever they are, they're getting way more than they bargained for," said Hakoda confidently. "They don't stand a chance." None of them noticed the slender figure hidden in the shadows. He was wearing a blue and white mask.

_The figure in the mask was called Luke. He was Kronos's most devoted servant. He now returned to the void, bearing the news. "Good evening, scum," he said to his two favorite prisoners. "I would like my mask cleaned and my sword polished." "And I want to go home, get a decent meal, and see my family, but that's not going to happen either, now is it?" Antea snapped. A crooked smile appeared on Luke's face. "Still fighting, eh? Well forget it; you're never going home." "Hello, Luke," said Ursa passively, revealing no emotion at all. "Good to see you again, rat," Luke jeered. "Why do you grovel to him?" Antea asked her sister. "He's only going to treat you like garbage." "Because, if you keep this whole 'rebel' thing going, it's going to lead to nothing but trouble." Ursa whispered back. "You have a husband and kids," Antea argued. "But you hate my husband," Ursa pointed out. "True," Antea agreed. "But I do like your kids—sort of. And I have a husband and daughter of my own." "Your point?" "Why don't you get that we can make it home?" "Because we can't," Ursa muttered in a tone that indicated that the conversation was over._

Aelita floated in pitch blackness; the darkness scraped at her, burned her, and blinded her. She wanted to cry out from the pain, but she couldn't move or speak. Voices floated through the emptiness, reaching her ears; voices she knew. Her father's voice: "This is your destiny." Her mother's voice: "Everything's going to be all right." Jeremy: "I know you can do this." And some that were not so encouraging. Blygs: "Are you just gonna _faint_ again?" A voice she didn't know, one that sounded rather young, but still harsh. "Still got some fight in you, eh? Well forget it." Sissi: "Ulrich and Yumi don't want to be your friends anymore." The voices, these along with others, swirled around in her mind, blending together after a while into they merged into her scream as she awoke. "Not _again,_" was heard from outside the tent.

Chapter Six: The Discovery

When Aelita woke up that morning, she had made a decision; she was going to squeeze every bit of information she could get out of her father. She was the second one up—again—but this time the first one was someone she definitely didn't recognize. "Hey, kiddo!" He said happily, with a big grin on his face. "Um, hi?" her nervous tone made the statement into a question. "Yes, hi." He said, as if he was answering. Just then who should emerge from the tent but Mr. Know-It-All himself, Blygs. "Morning, mister," he muttered casually, as if her were addressing a random stranger—which he sort of was in this case. "Morning, nightmare girl," he added—with a bit more malice—to Aelita. "Good morning, Mr. Tough-Guy," Aelita retorted. He grinned. "That the best you can come up with? Come on, I could insult me better!" Aelita glared. Hakoda laughed. "Nice," he muttered approvingly. Blygs's grin widened. "So what'd I miss? I was lucky enough to get a few hours of sleep, unbelievably." Aelita's glare became a _death glare_, and Blygs took a step back, raising his hands in surrender. "Easy, don't faint on me!" he teased. Teasing her was all too easy. "Well, _I_ didn't get three minutes of peaceful sleep," Aelita said bitterly. "Well that would explain why I was able to sleep! If you don't sleep, you can't have nightmares!" Blygs's grin returned. "Well I barely got three seconds of sleep," Hakoda chimed in, treating this like a competition. Blygs laughed, already liking this guy. "Ouch," he muttered, feigning worry. "So who are you, anyway?" Aelita asked, trying to stop the annoy-fest. "Who? Me?" Hakoda asked, pointing to his chest. "Well she already knows me," Blygs pointed out. "So it must be you, unless there's some invisible person here." "Well," said Hakoda. "I'm an old friend of your dad's." Blygs frowned. "And here I thought you were cool," he said. "A name would be nice," Aelita clarified. "I'm Hakoda Quong, of the Water Tribe." If Blygs's jaw could have hit the floor, it would have. "The general? AWESOME!" he yelped, practically bouncing up and down. "You're like, amazing and stuff!" He was somewhat beyond coherent sentences at this point. "Well I guess I _am _cool then, huh?" Hakoda said, grinning. "You bet!" Blygs yelped. "You're Katara and Sokka's father?" Aelita asked, shooting Blygs a "Calm the heck down" look. Blygs blatantly ignored her. Hakoda grinned, "That was an unexpected introduction" he said. "Well aren't you?" Aelita knew where she'd heard that name. Hakoda laughed, "Of course I am" That was what really set Blygs off. "How much money do you want for one of Sokka's baby pictures" "I don't sell my son's………." Hakoda didn't get to finish that sentence.


End file.
